


A Different Kind of Training

by T_M_T



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, First Time, M/M, Restraints, Submission, Training
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 32,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22562443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_M_T/pseuds/T_M_T
Summary: Jeremy wants to play with Richard, he needs a new sub and he thinks Richard would make sure a lovely one, but he will take some training.I accidentally missed out chapter 6, it is now in there, sorry if it didn't fully make sense!
Relationships: Jeremy Clarkson/Richard Hammond
Comments: 23
Kudos: 37





	1. What is Jeremy playing at?

Chapter 1

Richard wasn't sure exactly what sparked it off, a look, a tone of voice, a touch, but something had changed between him and Jeremy. There was a charged atmosphere, even though no-one else had noticed. There was the authoritarian tone when he assigned a particular piece to Richard in a production meeting. The instruction to get him a drink, rather than a request. The not exactly a suggestion to wear a specific shirt for studio filming, the fire in Jeremy's eyes when he spotted him wearing it and the resulting warmth in him. His texts seemed a bit different from before. He felt confused but assumed that Jeremy had a lot on his mind and was forgetting what few manners he had. He didn't really know how to say something to him and it wouldn't be likely that James would have noticed anything.

_Tomorrow wear a white shirt and navy waistcoat for filming. J_

The text arrived on Tuesday evening, Wednesday was filming in the hanger studio with the audience.

_Why are you telling me what to do? I do know how to dress myself_ He replied, a bit hacked off.

_Try following instructions and see what happens. J_

_Why should I?_

_Because I asked you to. I want to see you dressed like that. J_

Ok, he has finally lost it, the old man, but a happy Jeremy was easier to live with and tended not to pull any stupid stunts in front of the audience. Richard shook his head as he went to review his wardrobe, he vaguely remembered a waistcoat but was there a clean white shirt as well? Rummaging around he located both, hanging them with fresh jeans, on the outside of the door ready for the morning. He returned to the lounge and sat, script in hand, sipping his G&T, trying to focus on work. On his way to bed, he noticed the clothes. He shook his head, wondering why he'd decided to play along with Jeremy's increasing strange behaviour, but getting decidedly curious about the cryptic answer. Sleep was slow coming that night.

The next day Richard walked into the portakabin, finding Jeremy already sprawled on the sofa.

"Morning, Jez. James here yet?" He greeted him lightly, his coat still fastened up. Jeremy just shook his head and raised one eyebrow, indicating to Richard to take off his coat. Richard look straight into Jeremy's eyes and slowed unzipped his coat to reveal the white shirt and navy waistcoat.

"Good boy," Jeremy was off the sofa, pressing him against the door with such a forceful kiss that almost bruised his lips and definitely took his breath away. Grinding against him, he played with Richard's hair, owning the kiss, then as suddenly as he'd pounced, pulled away. Richard slumped, chest heaving and utterly speechless. All he could do was watch Jeremy return to the sofa looking as if nothing had happened, open-mouthed. He then stumbled forward as James came barreling through the door.

"Sorry Hammond, not your best choice of places to stand."

"Why don't you make yourself useful and put the kettle on?" Jeremy suggested. Richard found himself heading for the kitchen, before he's started to think about it. He filled the kettle, switched it on and his brain finally caught up. He ran his fingers through his hair, his scalp still tingling from Jeremy doing the same then groaned as he realised how hard he was, trying to rearrange himself to make it less obvious. He could only hope James hadn't noticed. He manoeuvred his phone out of his pocket and found a text waiting,

_Did you like your reward? J_

_What the hell..._

_Keep following my instructions and the rewards get better. J_

Taking deep breaths and focusing on making tea, he calmed down and carried them through.

"Thanks Hammond," James accepted his cup. Jeremy nodded his thanks. Richard sat down in a chair, not trusting himself to share the sofa with him, just watching him wide eyed. James was whittering on about some war programme he'd watched the previous night, recommending to Jeremy that he watch it. Richard's mind was a swirl of confusion, looking at Jeremy, his mate, co-presenter, colleague, the man who'd just kissed him so forcefully and pressed himself against him. The man who'd suddenly started telling him what to do by text. The man who'd just turned him on so much with one kiss it had been painful. What on earth was going on?

Richard tried to act normally, focusing on work and usual motions of a studio day. He couldn't help throwing glances at Jeremy when off camera, who was acting as if nothing had happened. The filming went well and all too soon Richard found himself back in the portakabin again. He'd just sat down on the sofa when his phone buzzed.

_You looked so hot today. J_

His jaw dropped again but his stomach tingled and pulled.

_Are you trying to wind me up Jez because seriously this isn't funny?_

_I'm not playing games, but I do want to. I really want to play with you. J_

Oh god, what on earth did that mean? Whatever it did he couldn't help feeling excited and turned on.

_Go home and I will see you there in an hour. J_

Richard bit his lip, his heart thumping, but he couldn't not follow the instruction. He was heading out of the door, having grabbed his coat, when James arrived.

"Coming to the pub Hammond? Jezza is acting like an old fart and crying off."

"Sorry James I've got something I have to do tonight, need to head off myself."

"Hot date?"

"Ha ha, column deadline, didn't finish it last night, one too many G&Ts."

"Ok well have a good one."

Richard scurried off out the door to his car and tried not to speed, getting back to his flat in 45 minutes.

He sat on his sofa questioning why he'd followed Jeremy's instructions as well as why doing it excited him so much. There was a small part of him that liked being told what to do. Jeremy was the strongest personality of the three of them and he liked to take charge, whether it was in meetings or pranks, he had always been happy to follow his lead. This was different though, nothing to do with the job or the three of them, was different bad? Not sure it was. Exactly an hour after the text, his buzzer went. He pressed the release without even checking it was Jeremy. He'd barely opened the flat door before he was pushed against the wall by a very solid Jeremy.

"Never let anyone in here without checking first," he growled in Richard's ear before nipping the lobe sharply, "you put yourself at risk and I won't have you endangered." He then kissed Richard quickly and released him, grinning broadly. He strode into the lounge and settled himself on the sofa. Richard couldn't help but follow him and sit down next to him. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, still trying but failing to find something to say. He looked at Jeremy, looking smug, relaxed and well larger than life and finally found his tongue.

"What the bloody hell are you playing at Clarkson?" The smirk grew and Jeremy drew a finger delicately down the side of Richard's face, causing an involuntary shiver.

"You are what I'm playing at. I am in the market for a plaything and you'd fit my purposes perfectly." Richard moaned, he couldn't help himself, the idea had gone straight to his groin, and he crossed his legs.

"Don't hide yourself," the tone was a command, as was the hand helping his legs uncross, the sound only made the situation even more obvious.

"Now isn't that a lovely sight," Jeremy licked his lips and ran a finger lightly over the large bulge in Richard's jeans, whose head fell back against the sofa.

"But, but," Richard couldn't string a sentence together.

"From time to time I enjoy playing and find myself without a suitable plaything. You've been responding so beautifully to my little test, I got the impression you might be game." Richard gulped.

"When you say play..." he attempted to ask.

"I mean use in ANY way I feel like, and there are so many ways I feel like," Jeremy replied laciviously. "You have no idea what I could show you or make you feel."

"Is the moment to point out that I'm straight and thought you were too?"

"Based on your reaction to my touch, are you sure you are?" Jeremy cocked an eyebrow. "As for me, I might date women but I prefer male playthings."

"Oh..." Richard whispered. He was feeling way out of his depth but part of him wanted to know more. A small part of him had always questioned just how straight he was, sure he'd experimented in college, but didn't everyone? At this moment, he was so aroused any relief would be worth it, he'd worry about who and how it might happen later. The wolfish, predatory look on Jeremy's face was being directed at him and it was hot, he wasn't sure he could get more aroused. He whimpered, all he could think was the need to come. He couldn't meet Jeremy's eyes for long, the intense blue gaze sweeping over him, and stole a glance at Jeremy's crotch. He was delighted to see that Jeremy was in a similar situation and bit his lip.

"Tempted are you?" Jeremy stroked himself through his jeans, luxuriating in the sensation and the sound of the moan from Richard. Richard couldn't help but nod slowly, not trusting himself to speak as a squeak was the most he was likely to be able to produce.

"You'd let me play with you?" He nodded again. "Normally I'd spend time going through ground rules, agreements, limits, safe words and so on but I suspect we are both not really in that kind of mindset so why don't I give you a taster of what you could expect? The one thing I will say is that you need to trust me."

"I do trust you Jez, you confuse me but you've always had my back and protected me and I know you'd never hurt me." Richard finally found his voice.

"Well not tonight but I might hurt you, but only if you agree to it, and within limits we set. Right now please can I play with you?" Jeremy trailed his fingers lightly down Richard's arm, setting him trembling and his skin feel like it was on fire.

"Yes," Richard whispered, surrendering to whatever Jeremy planned, which surely must include an orgasm.


	2. Chapter 2 - Their First Playtime

Chapter 2 - The first playtime

Jeremy grabbed Richard's hand and led him into the bedroom.

"Undress me," he instructed Richard. Richard gulped and stood before Jeremy. With shaking fingers he unbuttoned his shirt, slid it off his shoulders and laid it on the chair. He knelt down and removed his shoes and socks then realised he'd have to remove another man's trousers next. Jeremy maintained a steady gaze, waiting for him. Richard met his eyes and saw the question in them, "You ready for this?" He took a deep breath, reaching for his belt, unbuckled it.

"Put my belt on the bed," Jeremy ordered. Richard pulled it slowly from it's denim loops then laid it on the bed.

"Now my trousers." He held his breath, trying not to shake again, as he released the top button and so slowly unzipped his fly. Jeremy just stood still. Richard tried not to stare at the significant bulge, with only Jeremy's boxers separating it and his fingers. He pushed the jeans down and Jeremy stepped out of them. Richard picked them up and laid them on the chair with his shirt. He turns round but only daring to look at Jeremy's feet.

"Strip," Richard shivered at the lust in his voice. He slid off the waistcoat, while toeing off his shoes. His shirt quickly joined it on the chair, followed by socks. He opened his fly in relief of the pressure off his erection and dropped his jeans, then placed them on the chair. He stood silently in his boxers, quietly proud of his body.

"I said strip," there was a forcefulness in the tone this time. Well if I'm going to do this, he thought to himself, I do it, and slid off his boxers.

"Well done my beautiful boy," there was a hint of pride Jeremy's voice now. 

"You really do look after yourself." A finger ran gently down his firm chest and toned abs. Jeremy slowly walked round behind him, trailing fingers down his spine and cupped his buttocks. 

"Very very nice, I think that I'll enjoy playing with you. " Richard started to shake, very aroused. 

"Richard look at me," he shook his head.

"Look at me," the tone was firmer and a finger under his chin, forced it up.

"Look at me," now it was gentle and Richard raised his eyes and gasped. His brown eyes met a delighted lust-filled blue gaze.

"You are doing so well and making me proud, as well as seriously turning me on. Nothing will happen you don't want. If you want to stop at any time, just say James." Jeremy winked. "Then I'll stop immediately, but you may surprise yourself. Ok?" Richard nodded slowly.

"Lie back on the bed, hands over your head." Richard took a moment and stepped slowly towards the bed and lay down, raising his hands. Jeremy picked up his belt, running it through his fingers, stood over him, starting at his left ankle, ran an appraising hand slowly up his body, frustratingly missing his straining erection, over his abs, chest, up his arm, then gripped his wrists and bound them with the belt.

"Not too tight?" Richard shook his head and Jeremy grinned.

"What a glorious sight, all ready to play with!" Richard watched as Jeremy licked his lips. He lent forward and kissed Richard, pressing him into the bed, opening his lips seeking entry. Richard moaned as Jeremy's tongue explored his mouth, lifting his hips, wanting to thrust against something. Jeremy gently pushed him down again, not breaking the kiss, patting his hip. Using Richard's hair he pulled his head back to expose his throat. He sighed in disappointment when Jeremy broke the kiss to work his way down his throat, nipping , licking and smelling his skin. Jeremy was able to cover his chest with his large hands, stroking and pinching his nipples, causing so many sensations with his rough skin. Richard's chest heaved with the effort of breathing and he started to move his arms, automatically wanting to touch Jeremy. Jeremy just pressed his wrists back, caught his eye and shook his head. Richard understood, he had forsaken control and felt a curious sense of relief and a new excitement. As a man he was usually in control with a partner, even in life he had control. Giving that up was liberating, all he had to do was feel and trust. He could focus completely on the sensations, the maddening arousal and the complete inability to touch himself and get any kind of relief. 

Suddenly everything stopped and he felt bereft. He looked up at Jeremy open-mouthed as he withdraw. Jeremy held his gaze, stood and pushed off his boxers. Richard couldn't help but stare at the sight of a very erect Jeremy and gulped. It was somewhat larger than he was expecting. He looked up at Jeremy in surprise and envy, and saw an expression of extreme smugness and delight at his awe. Jeremy straddled his chest, angling his erection towards Richard's face.

"Worship me with your mouth," he instructed. Richard gulped and closed his eyes for a moment, could he do this? This was outside of any previous experience but there was a part of him and he suspected many men, that wondered what it might be like. The opportunity had been given to him and such a magnificent one, how could he resist? He opened his mouth and gave a tentative lick of the swollen moist head, ok not too frightening. He opened his lips wider and gave a suck of the head, the skin was so smooth, the taste wasn't unpleasant and the sound coming from Jeremy could be addictive. He'd caused it, he sucked harder and ran his tongue over, then bobbed his head forward and slid more into his mouth. He tried to start to slowly move his head back and forth, sliding his tongue along the sensitive underside of Jeremy's penis. Richard couldn't help gently thrusting his own hips, his arousal was making it impossible to stay still, Jeremy didn't try and stop him this time, instead started thrusting his own hip in rhythm with Richard's sucking and licking, but being careful to not thrust so deep as to make him gag. Jeremy wound his fingers into Richard's hair, controlling him. Richard felt like his mouth was simply being used to fellatiate Jeremy, his own pleasure didn't matter, it was slightly degrading and he loved it. The feelings and taste were amazing, the more pleasure he gave the better the noises were. He began to realise that the pace was increased, Jeremy's breathing getting ragged. He worked as fast as he could, desperate to please. Jeremy tightened his grip on Richard's hair and shuddered his final thrusts. He hissed "Mine," as he shot into Richard's mouth. Richard continued to move and swallow until Jeremy pulled out. Richard was elated, getting a rush from the obvious pleasure he'd given.

"Oh my boy, you are good," Jeremy crooned gently at Richard. He lay along his left side, gently kissing his lips and stroking his thighs. Richard whimpered and tried not to thrust his hips, not wanting to beg for release, something in him knowing he should stay silent, that he'd not been given permission to speak. Jeremy had said to trust him, he fervently hoped this included the release he was desperate for. The kisses deepened again, he could feel Jeremy's tongue seeking out his own taste in is mouth and he thrust his hips again, the idea so depraved but good. After teasing strokes of his thighs, Jeremy finally wrapped his large hand around Richard's painfully engorged erection and started to jerk him off. Richard groaned into Jeremy's mouth, pressing his head back into the bed, his arms shaking. He knew he would not last long but much as he was panting, felt he had to wait for permission. Jeremy pulled away to watch him and Richard begged him, with his huge brown eyes, for release. Jeremy lowered his mouth to Richard's ear and whispered,

"Come for me my beautiful boy, come for me now, you've earned your reward." Richard almost screamed his release as he shot all over Jeremy's hand and his own stomach, shuddering and jerking. 

Jeremy reached for tissues on the bedside table and gently cleaned Richard up. He then reached up, undid the belt and very slowly brought his arms back down, gently massaging the blood flow back into them. Richard lay shaking as the adrenaline coursed through him together with so many emotions, gradually losing control of himself. Jeremy lay beside him and gathered him into his long arms, half-pulling Richard over him. Richard just clung to him. He stroked his back, soothing him, holding him safe, anchoring him back into reality.

"There there, I've got you, you are safe, you did so well." Jeremy murmured in his ear. Richard had no concept of how long they lay like that, he'd closed his eyes and given in to a short nap.

Richard slowly came to, feeling his hair and back being lovingly stroked. When he felt able he opened his eyes and saw Jeremy smiling gently down on him. The memories started to flow back and he flushed and tried to bury his face in Jeremy's chest. Jeremy took hold of his chin and forced him to look up.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of, that was a fantastic session. Thank you for trusting me. You made me incredibly happy, I wasn't sure quite how far to push you but you never used the safe word. Please talk to me now, this is what is known as after-care, let me look after you and understand what is going on it that pretty head of your's." Jeremy's tone was so gentle and loving, Richard almost felt tearful.

"That was... it was... how the hell did I..." He faltered and tried again. "I've never, done anything, felt anything like that before."

"It's the endorphone rush, not just the sex rush, quite a heady combo, the shakes afterwards isn't unusual, but I'll always be there to ground you, to hold you. How was it giving up control?"

"It was liberating, curious to not make decisions, to just try to follow instinct. I've never thought of myself as a selfish lover, but I can't remember so completely ignoring my own pleasure to focus on giving pleasure to someone else." Richard tried to explain the jumble of feelings.

"Do you think you'd like to explore it any further?" Jeremy tried to ask lightly.

"God, yes," Richard answered instinctively then laughed. "Didn't take much persuading did I? Guess I'm a bit of a slut, never realised." Jeremy grinned broadly.

"You are not a slut and you have no idea what I can introduce you to, this was the tip of the iceberg and if this was anything to go by, you'll love it." Richard bit his lip and looked away. "What is it? For this to work, we have to be honest with each other."

"How will this affect us?"

"It doesn't need to at all. This is a separate thing to work, James and so on. I've kept these things in their own compartments for years. We're equals pretty much all the time. When I give you an instruction, you'll know about it, but it isn't something I'd do in front of others, don't worry. It is a private side of my life, I don't live the lifestyle 24/7, some people do but it doesn't appeal to me. I only want to do this behind closed doors. Now that i know you are up for it, I'll lay it all out properly for you on email. We could have a regular session or play it by ear, it is down to us to choose." Richard grinned with relief. "We can still have our lads nights, with or without James, like we have always done."

"Good, I'd be permanently hard if we did this all the time."

"Lovely sight as that is, not ideal for work," Jeremy leered and winked. "You ok to get up now?" Richard nodded. "Good, tea and sugar is what you need now, I know you don't normally have sugar, or have you got any chocolate in?"

They got up and dressed, chatting about anything and nothing, heading for the kitchen. Nursing hot cups of tea and bars of chocolate they chilled on the sofa.

"I'm hungry, fancy ordering a pizza?" Richard suggested, Jeremy laughed.

"Excellent idea, got any beers in? Sure we'll find something to watch too." He replied, relieved that they were being normal with each other.


	3. The First Instructions Arrive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The promised email with his contract and instructions appears

Chapter 3 - The First Instructions Arrive

It had been a week since their first play session and as Jeremy had said, everything at work was normal, as if nothing had happened. It could have been an incredible dream, until the email arrived. Richard heard the ding on his phone, he was lying on the sofa, G&T in hand, watching tv. He saw the subject line and sat up suddenly.

Your First Instructions My Pretty Boy

You coped beautifully with our first session and wanted to continue so it is time to formalise our relationship.

My expectations of you  
\- In accepting the role as my submissive, you are mine to do with as I like.  
\- To submit to my will absolutely.  
\- You will refer to me as Sir in sessions, when you are permitted to speak.  
\- For our sessions at your flat, the flat will be clean, fresh bedding and towels ready and the kitchen suitably stocked for afterwards.  
\- You will be well groomed and maintained, head to foot, and freshly showered.  
\- You will be informed of any dress requirements prior to my arrival.  
\- You will never answer the door without checking first.  
\- You will do on-line or book-based research on being a submissive, and email me any hard or soft limits you have, I need to you to learn about what you have agreed to.  
\- If you do not like your safe-word, email me your new word, and promise to use it if you need a session to end.  
\- You will follow my instructions absolutely or accept any resulting punishment.  
\- To always be honest with me.  
\- To inform me of any injuries that might limit play.  
\- To keep all deadlines set  
\- To not discuss our relationship with anyone.  
\- To follow all instructions without question.  
\- To maintain any toys purchased and have them ready for inspection and use every session  
\- You will purchase a large cushion, large enough for you to kneel on.

My promise to you  
\- To cherish you.  
\- To honour your safe-word absolutely and not try and talk you into continuing.  
\- To never scar you.  
\- To honour your hard limits but explore your soft ones.  
\- To maintain absolute confidentiality about our relationship.  
\- To provide after-care for every session.  
\- To award you the freedom to explore a side to yourself you've never allowed out.  
\- To allow you to end the relationship without question.

Our first formal session will be 8pm Thursday evening, we are not working on Friday. By this time I expect you to have completed some research and be prepared to discuss it. You need to buy a training set of 3 butt plugs and a bottle of lube. Your cushion will be required.

Richard gulped and read the instructions carefully several times. He fell back on the sofa again breathing heavily. Was he ready for this? Is this what he really wants to do? He'd never thought of himself as someone who just did as he was told, he was a strong personality. If he didn't like the idea of this then why was he so hard just from reading an email? He tried to rearrange himself and couldn't stifle the moan, his skin felt so sensitive. He remembered the freedom he felt giving his free will up to Jeremy, in putting his trust and body in the hands of another, the joy in giving his first blow job, not disgust. The butt plugs gave him pause for thought, that could only lead to one thing in the future and anal sex was not something he had ever planned to explore, even with female partners. Clearly Jeremy had other ideas. Could he do it, he honestly didn't know? Did it scare him? Yes, he'd seen Jeremy and how much he's been able to fit in his mouth! Enough to say forget the whole thing? No but he wasn't ready to go there yet. He had to trust Jeremy to know, to understand, hopefully his research would help. Before he did anything else though, he needed some relief. He quickly unzipped and pushed his jeans down far enough to give full access and moaned with relief as he gripped and slid for the first tug. His mind raced with the memories of their session, as it had every time since. As his left hand slid smoothly over his hot skin, his right edged between his legs, stroking his balls, then further back til carefully he touched his puckered entrance. His penis twitched in excitement and he tugged faster with his left and stroked with his right. Moments later he shot over his shirt, gasping for breath. When he could think again he realised that there could be something there he did want to explore. 

After a shower and with a fresh large G&T, he settled back with his ipad to do some research. His mind quickly started to boggle and he decided that rather than websites, where it was hard to tell the porn from fact, he ended up on Amazon and started to look at real books and bought the e-version of several of them. Now the butt plugs, he had no intention of risking going to a sex shop, that would be all over the tabloids in minutes! Right online again, using google to find a few reputable and discrete sites. There was a whole world of butt plugs and some of them made his head spin, some terrifying in their dimension. Eventually he spotted a set of 3, smooth and black, the smallest larger than a finger and a little longer, ok not too frightening. The reviews suggested they were an ideal starter set. On clicking add to basket, a lube suggestion came up as a related popular purchase, he selected the 200ml size, should be enough to start with he supposed, plus a suitable cleaner for them. Tomorrow he wasn't due on the track til noon, so he could shop on the way there. Going to bed early, he began to read, the instructions were starting to make sense, his concerns were reducing as limits gained meaning. The testaments of subs and their experiences spurred him on to want to explore the lifestyle.

The next morning he was up early and headed out for a run, he'd not been as regular lately, but as soon as his trainers hit the pavement, he grinned and fell into his natural pace. He was under instruction to look after himself so running it was and it felt good, an extra vibe on top of the endorphones. Back at the flat, he showered, shaved and dressed then a simple breakfast and out to the nearest department store. He felt out of place browsing cushions, most were the standard foot square type, small as he was, that didn't seem suitable. Floor cushions were too large, he could sleep on one of them, then he found, hidden behind some floor cushions, a 2 foot square chocolate brown smooth soft cushion. No patterning to dig into his knees and not feminine at all. He had perfectly functional towels of course, but had the idea to get a set just for use in sessions. In the bathroom department he spotted a set in something he could only describe as milky coffee coloured, they worked nicely with his cushion. Throwing his purchases in the boot, he headed off to the track and focused on his job.


	4. Richard's Limits

Chapter 4 - Richard's Limits

Shooting finished early as they were losing the light, Andy had all the shots he needed anyway. He declined James' suggestion to go to the pub and headed home. He grabbed his ipad and settled to compose the email he was instructed to send about his limits. He'd read the books and done a lot of thinking, while the whole idea threatened to blow his brain to pieces in a massive 'What the hell was he thinking?' explosion, part of him kept recalling the session with Jeremy and how incredible his orgasm had been, beyond anything he'd felt before. He didn't want to never get that chance again. S&M was nothing he'd even consider as an idea, beyond joking about with silk scarves with girlfriends. He liked being in control, he didn't take kindly to being told what to do or being prevented from doing what he wanted. Submission was the absolute opposite of him, but from his research and their first session, that was the point, it allowed you to explore something within you that you could not in everyday life. This was going to be quite a challenge but if the first time was anything to go by, the reward was worth it. Jeremy knew what he was doing, yes he was a colleague but if he was honest with himself, this added to the heat.

Sir

As you requested I am detailing my limits, I'm sorry if any of them disappoint or spoil your plans. I am happy to continue to use 'James' as my safeword and understand what it means. I look forward to seeing you this evening.

Hard Limits

  
Permanent marks  
Blood play  
Body waste products  
Breathing constriction  
Public humiliation  
Fisting

Soft Limits

  
Anal sex  
Nipple Clamps  
Whips  
Tickling

Yours   
Richard

He took a deep breath and pressed send then checked his watch, 6.30pm. He headed out to buy some snacks and drinks. Then tidied up the flat, put fresh bedding on, laid out his new towels on the end of the bed and his cushion on the floor at the end of the bed. He retrieved his parcel from the mailbox, as promised it was plainly wrapped, no indication of the contents or who it came from. He opened it in the bedroom, laying the lube and cleanser on the bedside cabinet. The box of butt plugs, this scared him, there were only one use for them. He'd followed instructions but it didn't mean he would or could use them. No doubt this would be part of their discussion. He left the box on the bed and hit the bathroom for some serious grooming.


	5. Their Second Session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their second session, Jeremy wants to talk about Richard's limits and investigate one of his soft limits.

Chapter 5 - Their Second Session

Richard sat on his sofa trying not to fidget, 7.55pm his watch said. He was dressed in new jeans, a white shirt and his navy waistcoat, he'd had no guidance about what to wear but this combination had been a request before, so he went with his gut. He had not bothered with shoes or socks. He drank some water, just for something to do, then rubbed his sweating palms on his thighs. He was excited, nervous, aroused and terrified, this was worse than his first date as a kid. Could it have been a mistake? How could he have thought it was a good idea.. BUZZ, oh God, that is the door.

"Yes?" He asked, remembering the instruction about always checking.  
"It's Jeremy," as it had to be. Richard buzzed him, waited by the door to see him through the spy-hole and opened the door. Suddenly he didn't know what to do, how to talk to him and couldn't look him in the eye, he just stood there looking at Jeremy's feet.  
"Can I come in?" Jeremy's voice was gentle. Richard just nodded and stepped aside. Jeremy walked past and watched Richard close the door. Jeremy took his coat off and hung it up, he then took Richard's hand and led him into the lounge, sitting down and pulling him down next to him.  
"Richard look at me," Richard just stared at his own knees. "Richard," Jeremy using a finger to lift his chin and force him to face Jeremy.  
"I don't think I can," Richard whispered, his eyes still looking down. Jeremy took his right hand and started stroking the back of it with his thumb. Richard shivered slightly, overwhelmed and nervous.   
"Richard, we are just us, nothing more, I'm your mate remember, please just relax," Jeremy tried to calm him. "Take some deep breaths and have some water." Richard did and finally dared to look at Jeremy. He saw compassionate, warm, happy and so familiar blue eyes watching him. "Nothing will happen until you are ready and willing, ok?" Richard nodded and tried to lose some of the tension in his body. "This isn't an unusual reaction, don't worry. Let's have a cuppa and a chat." Richard couldn't help a smile.  
"I'd rather have a stiff drink," he attempted a joke.  
"Sure you would but bad idea before a session, would hate you to decide to do something that you might not have done sober," Jeremy winked. "Doesn't mean we can't afterwards of course." Richard nodded.  
"Yes yes I remember reading about that." Richard sat down, a little more relaxed and listened to Jeremy in his kitchen. I can do this, he said to himself, I can do this, I want to do this. Jeremy returned with two cups of tea and some biscuits. "Times like this, I wish I still smoked," Richard sighed.  
"Sorry I'm not about to offer you a cigarette, I know how hard it was for you to give up."  
"Oh I know, just a distraction and help me relax," Richard grabbed a biscuit instead, and took a sip of his tea. Jeremy had put sugar in it, even though he didn't take sugar, it was soothing he realised.  
"Better?" Jeremy asked, his voice still low and gentle, not a tone Richard was used to from him. When Richard nodded, he grinned, looking like the Jeremy he knew. "Was beginning to think I'd broken you and not in a good way." He winked and Richard couldn't help a laugh. "Now we are getting somewhere."  
"Yes I'm functioning again, sorry, it all got very real and the nerves all hit. I've been sitting here and winding myself up."  
"Don't worry about it. Things get easier trust me, when we've had a few sessions you can channel the energy into mental preparation. I've been told it's a bit like yoga relaxation or meditation, getting yourself into a zone almost. Just now you have no idea what to expect, how to behave and nerves are to be expected. I'm here to help with this too. If you just need to talk tonight and don't want to do anything else, we can do."  
"Thank you, are you sure you're Jeremy Clarkson?" Jeremy laughed.  
"There are other sides to me, I've discovered over my time doing this," Jeremy ran a hand over his grey curls. "It's not just subs who find new aspects to themselves."  
"What is it like for you?" Richard couldn't help asking, curious about the frankness Jeremy was showing.  
"The high is immense, of course, the power of having someone absolutely under your control, with it the responsibility. It's not just about taking from them, but rewarding their service, helping them to explore their limits in a way they wouldn't dare in everyday life. I'm told it is a freeing experience, giving that power over as well. You get a sense of pride in your sub, for succeeding in their training, being able to serve you well, being able to take what you can give, being able to give you pleasure. You want to plan a session to be enjoyed by both of you, not repeat yourself constantly, because that would be boring. Set tasks to do or routines to follow that are fulfilling to complete and be ready to punish if they don't happen. Punishment isn't easy, you can't just take a bad mood out on someone. Take smacking, you can smack to arouse or punish, they are very different things. With either you have to read your sub and know their limits, without reaching safeword stage, but not let them push it too far because they might not use it when they should, thinking this is failing you. This can result in real harm to them. Some people don't know their own limitations, there is a difference between a limitation and wimping out of something. Richard, you are an adrenaline junkie and sometimes don't know when to stop, you have me, James and Andy there to stop you, most of the time. You crave a high, I suspect it is why you run, and this will give you one but I need to keep you safe too." Jeremy stopped, needing to gauge Richard and whether he'd changed his mind about doing this.  
"I need to ask you Richard, have you changed your mind? You are allowed to and it won't affect us as mates in any way." Jeremy looked at him frankly, Richard shook his head slowly.  
"No, I don't think I have changed my mind. It was interesting trying to understand what you get from it, why you want to do it. I am going to need help and patience but I'm up for giving this a try. Despite myself I'm finding the idea of not being in control safely very exciting."  
"Good," Jeremy grinned. "Think you could cope with a short, simple session?" Richard nodded. "Then go and get your cushion and we can start."

Richard put his empty cup on the table and walked slowly into the bedroom to collect his new cushion. He returned and stood quietly not sure what to do, eyes downcast and calming.   
"Put your cushion down by my feet and kneel on it," Jeremy instructed. Richard quickly did, still looking down. Jeremy encouraged his chin up so that Richard would meet his eyes. "Thank you for agreeing to do this and for your email." His hand gently stroked Richard's thick hair. "I'm delighted to have the opportunity to have you as my sub, my pretty boy. You are a very pleasing sight and I definitely approve of your choice of clothes, I think we'll consider this to be the default, unless I have any special requests." Richard felt a little surge of pride at this. "We can check how well you followed my other instructions later, first we need to talk. I want you to talk freely to me without embarrassment or fear of punishment, if we can't be open and honest, this will not work, can you do that?"  
"Yes Sir, I can," Richard replied quietly.  
"Good boy. Your hard limits are taken as read, if you decide to change any of them to soft limits or want to add to the list, we can. I know it is difficult to decide these things without having experienced them sometimes."  
"Thank you Sir," Richard was a little relieved that they were off the table so easily.  
"Now your soft limits, there is only one I'd like to understand exactly how you feel about it, and I think you know which." Jeremy raised an eyebrow and Richard knew he had to say it.  
"Anal sex Sir," he whispered. Jeremy continued to stroke his hair, trying to reassure him.  
"Yes my pretty boy, but don't worry, just because I want to talk about it, it doesn't mean I plan to take you to your bed and pound you senseless." Richard couldn't help himself catch his breath at the momentary idea of it. Jeremy smiled, "I can see the idea doesn't disgust you." Richard shook his head. "But it is a big step for any man to take," Richard nodded as Jeremy continued," and I understand that. I am never going to force myself on you or in you, but please don't dismiss what can be an incredible experience."  
"It's just that I've never.. it's not something I've ever explored, even with women... I suppose you could consider me a virgin." Richard hung his head.  
"It's not something to be ashamed about and I had realised that, thank you for being so honest, I know it wasn't easy for you to admit a weakness." Jeremy replied gently. "I will be honest that it is something I greatly want to explore with you, very very slowly. As for being a virgin, well that is even more special, it makes you mine in a way no-one else can ever say. Have you never even considered exploring that glorious backside of yours yourself?" Richard blushed.  
"Lllast night, after I received your email, I was so hard, I had to jerk off and for the first time I did touch myself, just stroked the outside." His face was burning up.  
"How did it feel?" Jeremy's voice was so low.  
"Good, so so good," he couldn't believe that he'd admitted to it.  
"Well done my pretty boy, I'm delighted that you have been able to tell me. If just stroking the outside was so good, can you imagine how much better it can get?"   
"No, yes, oh god yes," Richard bit his lip hard to stop it quivering. Jeremy leaned forward and cupped his chin, pulling him up to kiss him. Richard was kneeling up on his cushion, rather than sitting on his heels, wanting to steady himself but not daring to touch Jeremy, he clasped his hands behind his back to try and prevent it. Jeremy deepened the kiss and opened Richard's lips. Richard moaned softly in delight. Jeremy pulled away again and with hands on his shoulders, pushed Richard back onto his heels again.  
"Your research served you well, you didn't have permission to touch me, that was the right thing to do with your hands. Now we are going into the bedroom and I need you to remember about trust and respect. Can you stand up ok?" Richard nodded, got slowly to his feet and picked up his cushion automatically, and saw Jeremy smile and nod approval. He followed him to the bedroom.

"Strip and wait on your cushion facing the end of the bed," Jeremy instructed, having taken in the sight of Richard's purchases carefully laid out. Richard complied quickly, carefully folding his clothing on the chair. He knelt naked on his cushion and tried to focus on his breathing and staying calm. He had seen Jeremy pick up the box, hand towel and cleanser and disappear into his bathroom. He could hear running water then Jeremy return. He watched silently as Jeremy laid out the three shiny black butt plugs next to the lube, on his bedside table, then remove a pillow, put it in the middle of the bed and lay the bath sheet out over most of the bed.  
"You have no idea how hot you look right now. Naked, toned, kneeling, it is how you belong and it is a shame to change it but I want you to stand up." Richard rose, not sure where to look, so stuck to the carpet, he was semi-hard by now. Jeremy stood behind him and ran a single finger down his spine, causing a shiver and twitch. He walked in front of Richard, pulled his chin up to gain eye contact, "Trust me?" Richard nodded. "Lie on the bed on your front with that pillow under your stomach. Richard did quickly, trying to stay calm, breathing deliberately slowly.

The first touch was at his ankles, a hand on each, they slide slowly up, appreciating his muscled calves then thighs, round the outer edges of his buttocks and fingers splayed to cover as much as possible, over his back, causing his skin to tingle and sing. His shape was clearly being appreciated, broad shoulders tapering to his narrow waist, he felt proud of the hours of training it took to maintain. He couldn't help a slight shift in his hips to ease the pressure on his erection. Jeremy then started to stroke his buttocks, gradually covering every inch of skin, starting on his hips and moving slowly inwards. He felt him shift and push his legs apart with one knee, while still stroking. A deep sigh escaped from Richard's lips, he felt fantastic. Jeremy parted him and softly blew on his puckered entrance, the sigh turned to a groan and he felt it twitch in response. Richard buried his head in the pillows, his cheeks burning at the idea of someone staring at him so intimately. The first actual stroke was so light, it was like a breath again, the second he felt, by the third he couldn't feel the rest of his body, like every nerve had relocated themselves.  
"Do you want me to stop?" Jeremy leaned over and whispered in his ear. He shook his head violently, not trusting his voice. "Do you trust me?" He nodded. The next touch was cool and slick, the finger traced slow spirals focusing inward then it penetrated him. A hand at the base of his spine held him down and he moaned loudly. It was only an inch but Jeremy didn't moved until he heard Richard's breathing regulate again. Then it almost withdraw and slide two inches this time, then three, until Jeremy's whole finger was inside him. "Breath" Richard hadn't realised he was holding his breathe and panted, trying to catch up. His sense were whirling, it felt invasive, alien, filling but incredibly good, he was scared but painfully aroused.   
"Please.." he whimpered. He didn't know exactly what he was asking for but hoped Jeremy did. "Please... Sir." Jeremy slowly started to move his finger in and out, exploring him. The sensations were everywhere, his ring as the knuckles slid through, all along his passage inside, then suddenly he leapt as Jeremy stroked something inside him, it was like fireworks behind his eye. Jeremy found a rhythm, slowly thrusting and stroking on each thrust. Richard was gasping, twisting, slowly unraveling, thrusting himself against the towel, getting friction on his straining erection. His movements were getting more and more frantic, he was begging.  
"Come for me my pretty boy," Jeremy crooned in his ear, thrusting faster than ever. Richard lost control, spasming and shouting. Jeremy removed his finger, wiping it on the towel and rolled Richard onto his side. He kissed him tenderly, lay down beside him and pulled him into his arms.  
"Well done my pretty boy, you've done so well, I'm so proud of you. This was pushing a limit, in a way I knew you could handle. The trust you gave me was wonderful." He stroked up and down his back as Richard nuzzled into him. "Are you ok?" Richard nodded, unable to speak yet. "You have no idea how incredible you feel inside, so soft, so hot, so so tight."  
"Thank you, Sir" Richard finally found his voice. "What was inside me?"  
"Just one finger," Jeremy smiled.  
"And when you stroked..."  
"That would be your prostrate, the really fun aspect of this is getting that stimulated. Have I peaked your interest then in exploring this limit of yours?" Jeremy raised a questioning eyebrow. Richard didn't need to think about this, he raised his eyes to Jeremy's and nodded. The joy he saw in those eyes, he knew he'd made the right decision.

Jeremy held him close, Richard realised that he'd not had any relief.  
"Sir, may I? May I help you..?" He didn't know how to say it. Jeremy shook his head.  
"That isn't what tonight is about. I don't need to for it to be a good session, we have not finished yet anyway. There is some new training I need to demonstrate to you. Eventually I want to claim your body completely but it will take some time get you ready to cope with my size. I don't want you to feel anything but pleasure from it." Richard gulped at the images that shot through his mind, he rolled onto his left side as Jeremy encouraged him to. Jeremy was sat beside him.  
"You chose well with your purchases," Jeremy picked up the three butt plug. "Oh yes these will do nicely. Now you'll be using this small one at first," he put the others back. "It is slightly thicker and longer than my finger, but smooth. Smooth is key for training, it allows you to stretch your sphincter ring without soreness. You can decide exactly how you do this, but I want it to be done each night. I suggest on your side, one leg forward, gives very easy access." Jeremy manoeuvred Richard into this position as he spoke. "Put some lube on the tip and spread it down," he demonstrated as he spoke, Richard's eyes never leaving his hands. "Now take a deep calming breath and slowing slide it." Richard's head fell back and his mouth opened at the delicious penetration. "You need to both slide and hold it deep, each night increasing the length of time," Jeremy continued the demonstration as Richard struggled to breath, his already sensitised nerves working in overdrive. He stopped, just holding it deep inside, the palm of his hand maintaining pressure. "That is enough for tonight, this was just a demonstration, not further play." Richard moaned in frustration as Jeremy swiftly removed the plug and placed it on the hand-towel. "You need to maintain these toys hygienically, I'm pleased you had the foresight to buy a suitable cleanser. After every use and have them ready for my use as well, I will decide when you increase the size. Once you have completed your training each night, I expect a text confirming that you have followed my instructions and duration of the training session. Do you understand?" Richard nodded. "I want you to enjoy your training, you have permission to include an orgasm in your training." Richard smiled and looked relieved. "Arousal helps to relax the muscles." Jeremy drew Richard into his arms again and lay down beside him. "A little rest now, give yourself time to recover." He stroked his hair and back, Richard's eyes closed, and in moments his breathing slowed and he was asleep.

Richard awoke alone, he stretched in an action worthy of a cat, ruffled his hair and listened, trying to work out whether Jeremy had left. He heard noises from the kitchen and grinned. Yes food, he was ravenous. He felt so good, relaxed and a bit wanton. He grabbed a dressing gown and padded into the kitchen.  
"Ah he surfaces at last," Jeremy greeted him. "Hungry?"  
"God yes,"  
"Grab us both a beer and I'll bring everything through," Richard happily did so and was soon joined on the sofa by Jeremy with a large tray covered in all the snacks he'd bought earlier. Mini pizzas, spring rolls, sausage rolls, dips, carrot sticks, doritos, sandwiches. They both tucked in.   
"You look a lot more relaxed," Jeremy winked at Richard, who laughed.  
"Just a bit yes, seriously what did you do to me?"  
"Just a taste again, but the way you react the main event could kill you." Jeremy waggled his eyebrows and heaven help him, Richard giggled. "Still not put you off then." He shook his head, mouth full. Jeremy grinned, grabbed the remote and they settled back to some lads' TV time.


	6. Richard's First Solo Training Session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard starts his training (I accidentally forgot to post this chapter!)

Chapter 6 - Richard's First Solo Training Session

Richard surprised himself with how well he slept after Jeremy left. He woke up almost wondering whether it was a dream, until he looked at his bedside cabinet and saw the butt plugs. He shivered with the memory of Jeremy sliding one into him. Ah yes he needed to clean it, he got up, grabbed the small plug that was rolled into his new hand towel and headed for the bathroom. Placing it in the sink, he sprayed it with cleanser, turned on the hot water and washed it thoroughly, then left it on the side to dry naturally. He returned to the bedroom, stripped the bed, putting the bedding and new towels in the wash. He took a long hot shower, carefully washing himself. He couldn't help but linger between his cheeks, teasing his puckered hole with a soapy finger, thinking of the sensation of Jeremy sliding into it. No that could wait until training later. He focused on the mundane and got on with his day.

_How are you feeling today my pretty boy? No ill effects I hope. J_

The text arrived mid-morning and he couldn't help but grin broadly. He thought very carefully before responding.

_I feel fantastic Sir, thank you from the bottom of my heart for last night for such an incredible experience. R_

_I'm delighted to hear that. Would you like another session on Saturday night? J._

_Yes please Sir. R._

Richard didn't even need to think about this reply.

_Then please fit 3 training sessions in before 5pm tomorrow and I will see you at 7pm Saturday. As before, ensure your flat is in suitable condition and food for afterwards. J_

_I understand Sir. R._

Three sessions before tomorrow evening, so lunchtime, this evening and tomorrow morning would make sense, Richard thought through. He was already half-hard at the idea. He checked his wardrobe for clean jeans and a white shirt. Food shopping would be a good idea though, focusing on the everyday things that should be part of his life.

After unpacking everything he went into the bedroom, spread a fresh hand towel on the bed and collected his clean butt plug from the bathroom. Undressing completely he started to take deep breaths trying to centre himself, it was working and he felt calm. He lay in the position that Jeremy had suggested, lubed up his middle finger, reached back and started stroking. Oh yes that was good, he felt sensitive but not sore. After probing gently he paused and then pressed against his puckered hole, he gasped as his finger slid through. The double feedback from his body and his finger hardened him fully. He felt the heat, the smoothness and slid a little further, exploring himself. Touching a different texture, his hips thrust forward, he tried it again and saw stars, oh he could easily get distracted exploring there. That must be his prostate then. Reluctantly he stopped and started a gentle sliding action of his finger to get get used to the sensation through his ring. Eventually he reached for the butt plug and lubed it up. It felt different to a finger, waiting to press into him, he lined it up and pushed slowly. He started to gasp as it breached the ring, adjusted his hand to press his palm against the end and kept going. Oh doing this each day was not going to be a problem. He removed his palm from the end, hoping it would stay in but felt it start to slide out, so push back again. Ah that is not a bad thing, gripping it properly he started to thrust it slowly in and out, oh so so good. With his other hand, he took hold of himself and mirrored the action. He was not going to last long with all of the stimulation and soon shot over his hand. He carefully removed the plug, wiped himself clean with the wet wipes and reached for his phone.

  
_Sir, training completed, 20 minutes worth. R._

He cleaned up properly in the bathroom, sanitizing the butt plug, washed his hands thoroughly, dressed and had some lunch.

_Well done my pretty boy. J._

He smiled at the text, went to his office and focused on the columns he had to deliver before Monday. The time flew and he stretched his stiff back. A productive time and now time for a run to iron out the kinks. He changed quickly and remembered to slip a high-viz vest over his jacket and pick up a head torch, better safe than sorry, even in town.


	7. Play session 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy tests the progress of Richard's training and pushes him further

Chapter 7 - Play Session 3

Richard completed his next two training sessions, each longer and more enjoyable than the last. He felt a little guilty enjoying them so much, when they were supposed to serve a purpose, he had been given permission to though. He had also been practicing centring himself. He was beginning to listen to his body and connect with it, rather than just take it for granted.

He cleaned the flat, changed the bed, laid out all of the supplies neatly, then showered thoroughly. He didn't want to dress until half an hour before, so as not be creased. Checking the fridge, he put the kettle on, a cup of tea would be a way to pass the time and relax, it wouldn't do to get dehydrated. The amount of panting and deep breathing he did in the last session, he decided to put a glass of water by the bed. Needing to do something, Richard changed, ensuring anything was in the laundry hamper. They had not discussed punishments but he didn't want to leave anything to chance, mainly not wanting to disappoint Jeremy. Sitting on the sofa he came to the conclusion that he needed to find some way to occupy himself before sessions. Opening his ipad, Richard decided to start a diary of sorts, try and writing the muddle of feelings out. At first it was just an outpouring of what in heavens name had Jeremy started, then it gradually moved into how he was feeling, the sensations he couldn't have imagined and what they could potentially lead to. No he was not ready yet, but he could be one day, he needed to trust that Jeremy knew what he was doing and would lead him.

Richard was so engrossed with writing, he stopped noticing the time and the buzzer made him jump. He quickly saved the document and put it on the coffee table. 

"Who is it?" He asked.  
"Jeremy," came the reply and he opened the door smiling shyly. Jeremy strode in, in his usual confident manner and hung his coat up, then walked into the lounge. Richard followed him in and stood in the doorway, unsure whether he should sit or kneel. "Come and sit down Richard, you can relax, we're not in a session. I should have been clearer with you, I don't start at the door, I prefer to check in with you first." Richard smiled and sat next to him on the sofa. "You ok?" Richard nodded. Jeremy smiled and noticed the ipad with a word document open in the table.   
"Have you been working?"  
"No no, I decided to start a sort of diary, try and write out how I'm feeling about everything."  
"An excellent idea, I've sometimes asked for it to be done in the past, it can help me get further inside my sub's head and guide me with them. As we know each other so well I hadn't but if you ever want to share it with me, I'd be honoured to read it."  
"I'll bear that in mind, thanks. It was partly to occupy me, I was driving myself nuts waiting around. Do you want a drink or anything?"  
"Tea would be great, thanks." Richard busied himself making tea and returned with two cups, settling on the sofa next to Jeremy again. "You are so tense, please try and relax." Jeremy was speaking in a lower register to his usual manner and it was starting to do things to Richard. "Uptight is the last thing you'll want to be, tension transmits to all parts of your body, whether you mean it to or not. I'd had tension to spoil your enjoyment, because I really want you to enjoy things." Richard gave a shiver of anticipation, making Jeremy smile. "Oh I'm enjoying finding your buttons."  
"Talking to me in that tone works for me," Richard bit his lip, not sure whether he should have said it, but the lascivious grin on Jeremy's face was worth it.   
"Are you calmer now, think you are ready to start?" Richard nodded. "Go and get your cushion." Breathing carefully, trying to stay calm, Richard went into the bedroom and grabbed his cushion. He placed it next to Jeremy's feet, knelt down, put his hands on his thighs, took a deep, focusing breath and opened his eyes, keeping his gaze low.

"Thank you for agreeing to another session my pretty boy, I really enjoyed our last one."  
"As did I Sir," Richard replied quietly, keeping his head bowed.  
"Is your training going well?" Richard nodded. "Just as importantly, you are enjoying your training?"  
"Very much, Sir thank you," Richard's voice broke slightly and he hung his head lower. Jeremy pulled his chin up to get him to meet his eyes.  
"Don't feel guilty for enjoying it, there is no reason to. I want you to enjoy it or there really isn't any point." Jeremy smiled reassuringly. "I want to introduce you to new sensations and experiences, just trust me."  
"I do SIr, I do."  
"Good because I have so many ideas," Jeremy's voice had lowered again and Richard couldn't help a shiver. "Bring your pillow through to the bedroom." Richard got up quickly, picking up the cushion and followed Jeremy.  
"Put it by the bed then strip." Richard quickly undressed, carefully folding his clothes and putting them on the chair, then he kneeling on his cushion, waiting for his next instruction. He almost felt more comfortable naked, it helped to focus on being in role. He was excited, not fully hard yet, while he was looking at the carpet, he knew he was being scrutinised.

"Undress me." Richard started with his shoes and socks, putting them neatly by the chair, then he stood and unbuttoned Jeremy's shirt, trying to not let his hands shake, folded it and put it on the chair. Taking a deep breath, he knelt again, unbuckled Jeremy's belt, opened his jeans and slid them down Jeremy's long legs and placing them on the chair. Returning to his cushion, he wasn't sure whether to remove Jeremy's boxers or not, last time he'd stopped at this point. He risked looking up at Jeremy, he raised his hands to the waistband of his boxers and paused, Jeremy nodded. He lowered his eyes, took hold of the boxers and removed them carefully, trying not to touch any skin as he did, feeling like he didn't have permission to touch. The boxers joined the rest of the clothing on the chair and Richard was back on his cushion trying to stay calm with a naked Jeremy observing him intensely.

"Pleasure me with your lovely mouth." Jeremy had moved in front of him. Richard placed his hands behind his back, he knelt up, took a deep breath and raised his eyes to Jeremy's considerable erection. He bit his lip and was trying to work out how to start when Jeremy took hold of himself and directed it towards Richard's lips. Richard opened his mouth and slid his lips over the smooth head, unable to hold in a greedy moan. He'd be lying if he said that he'd not thought about doing this again, wanted to do it again. He slid his tongue around the rim under the head, then over the slit, gathering any pre-cum and savouring the flavour and smell of Jeremy. Jeremy thrust gently in deeper and Richard started to suck, moving his head back and forth.

"You have no idea how good you look on your knees with me in your mouth," Jeremy's voice was low and husky. "However that is not how I intend to come tonight." Jeremy pulled back and Richard sighed quietly as his mouth was left empty. "Patience my pretty boy, I'm sure you won't be disappointed." Jeremy moved a pillow to the middle of the bed then laid a large towel over it all. "Lie on the bed, on your stomach," he instructed. Richard quickly assumed the position, trying to relax and centre himself with his breathing. He shivered as the first touch was a hand trailed down his spine. Hands then swept over his back and massaged his shoulders, trying to remove any tension in them, helping to relax him. His thighs were stroked and gently pushed apart. Richard kept his eyes closed and just focused on the sensations those hands were creating. When the hands stroked and squeezed his firm buttocks, he forgot to breath and stiffened slightly.

"Just relax my pretty boy, I want to see how your body is improving with your training," Jeremy deliberately used the tone that made Richard shiver. He heard the lube bottle pump, felt his cheeks parted and the cool tip touch his puckered hole. A pause then it slid straight in. "Excellent, no resistance as all," The plug then pumped slowly, teasing his ring and causing him to pant gently. "How does that feel my pretty boy?" Jeremy asked quietly.  
"Good, so good Sir thank you," Richard gasped. It was removed suddenly and he couldn't help moan at the loss.

"Time to upgrade, start some stretching," Richard could hear the smile and wished he could see the expression on Jeremy's face. He heard another pump and again felt a cool tip. This time as soon as it pushed , he could feel the difference, within an inch it was thicker than the previous plug. After two inches he was panting and the push stopped, giving him a chance to get used to it. It withdrew and was pushed back to the same point several times until he couldn't help but moan. The sound must have been taken as consent to continue and the stretch began again for another two inches, before pausing. As soon as his breathing calmed, the slow thrusting began again. There was a slight burn round his ring but it still felt so good.

"There are two inches left, can you handle it?" The question was soft but honest, his chance to stop without resorting to his safeword.   
"Please can you give me a moment Sir, I I I want to..." Richard was panting, trying to relax and adjust. Hands stroked his hair and down his back.

"You are doing so well my pretty boy, just breath deeply, nod when you are ready." A gentle kiss touched the back of his neck. Richard centred himself with slow deep breaths, thinking of how good it had been feeling and that it could get even better, then nodded. The pressure started again but this time it withdrew before moving slightly deeper each time, the pleasure from the movement taking away the burn from the stretching. He gasped and keened and just as suddenly the plug slid into place and stayed as the base rested against his ring.

"I knew you could do it, I'm so proud of you. Enjoy the sensation, the fullness, how much better it is than the smaller one. Now roll onto your side and you can have a reward." Richard carefully rolled, the plug still firmly inside him, feeling odd as he moved. A cool, slick hand gripped his straining erection and started to jerk him, he groaned in delight, his head falling back. His breathing became ragged and suddenly the plug was tugged and start to thrust in time to the tugs on his erections. 

"Let go," with the permission Richard came hard, seeing stars, shouting gibberish and panting hard. The plug was removed, leaving him feel a little hollow, the bed dipped next to him and he was gathered into strong arms. Holding him against his bare chest, Jeremy stroked strong hands up and down his back and into his hair. Richard was shaking and gasping. The stroking was calming, the warm skin and the sound of Jeremy's heartbeat comforting, bringing him back to earth. Jeremy kissed the top of Richard's head and tipped his chin up.

"Look at me," Richard was nervous to make eye contact but slowly raised his eyes to see pride and happiness in the blue eyes gazing at him. Jeremy lowered his head and gently kissed Richard on the lips. "You did so well, I will keep pushing you, stretching you, testing you. Did you want to use your safe word?" Richard shook his head. "You know that you are always free to?"

"I know Sir but I didn't need it, I didn't want to stop, I understand where it is leading to and I think that I want it. I'm not ready yet, mentally but I'm curious." Richard closed his eyes and lowered his head. His head was pushed up again.

"Does that mean you want to change one of your soft limits?" Richard nodded and looked bashful. "Don't be embarrassed my pretty boy, there is no reason to be. There is nothing wrong with wanting sex of any sort. It makes me so happy and aroused. Feel what you've done to me." Jeremy ground against Richard, his erection leaking slightly against Richard's hip. 

"May I relieve you Sir?" Richard asked biting his lip.  
"Yes my pretty boy, you can finish what you started and have permission to use your hands as well as that gorgeous mouth." Richard smiled, and slid down the bed. Jeremy remained on his side as Richard gently took hold of his straining erection. He held it still while he licked all of the pre-come from the head then slid his mouth down as far as he could, savouring the groan from Jeremy. He began a bobbing motion, his hands covering what he couldn't fit in his mouth, within a few, Jeremy started thrusting into his mouth as well so he fitted into that rhythm. Strong fingers wound into his hair, controlling him, using him to give pleasure. He hummed in delight at the chance to be able to give pleasure to Jeremy, to serve him in this way.

"God yes, that mouth..." Jeremy shouted as he shot into Richard's mouth. Richard swallowed gratefully and was pulled back up into Jeremy's arms again. Richard relaxed into them with a contented sigh. They lay relaxing, Jeremy gently stroking Richard's back again, caring. "Go and get a wet cloth and clean us both up," Jeremy instructed quietly in Richard's ear. Richard swung his legs off the bed and walked into the bathroom, unself-consciously. He returned with a hot flannel, wiped the remains of his own semen from Jeremy's stomach and hands, cleaned Jeremy's penis of anything he's not licked off then wiped himself down, before rinsing the flannel thoroughly. He returned to the bedroom and knelt on his cushion, head bowed. "Thank you for an excellent session my pretty boy," Jeremy squeezed his shoulder, ending it.

Richard handed Jeremy his clothes and they both dressed calmly, then walked to the kitchen to put together a tray of snacks for the rest of the evening. Once they were both on the sofa, beers in hand, relaxing, Jeremy turned to Richard.  
"You still ok? That was a big decision to make." He raised a questioning eyebrow.  
"I'm great, it wasn't that hard to decide in the end, even the training had been making me think the same." Richard grinned.  
"It won't be the next session, I will know when you are completely ready, mentally and physically, you are not hard to read and still have a way to go physically."  
"As I've said, I trust you. You know what you are doing and I know it will be incredible."  
"Oh you have no idea," Jeremy gave such a lewd laugh, Richard blushed and took a large swig of beer, coughing a bit. This make Jeremy laugh at him and start ribbing him about not being able to handle his alcohol and they fell into a relaxed banter for the rest of the evening.


	8. More Training and the Next Session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard continues his training and their next session progresses to the use of new props

Chapter 8 - More Training and The Next Session

  
_Are you available for a session on Monday? J_

  
_I am Sir. R_

_Excellent, 3 training sessions before 5pm and I will see you at 7pm Monday. J_

_I understand Sir. R_

Richard grinned, Saturday night had been a turning point mentally for him, he'd progressed to seeing the point of anal sex and the pleasure that could be gained from the stretch and fullness. He'd been challenged with the new thickness and length of the plug and wanted more. If he'd tried it alone, he knew that he'd have given up but Jeremy had promised to push him and it had been worth it. He'd been so hard from it that it was painful. He still wasn't ready to actually to be used yet but he wanted to be and was more than prepared to put in the work to get there.

Richard's next training session, he only spent a few minutes with the small plug, just using it to relax his muscles, and get into the right frame of mind. There was no discomfort from last night so he was excited to work with the second plug, now that he knew he could handle it. He lubed it up and slid in the first few inches and moaned in delight. This was more like it, the light stretch the fullness. He thrust it gently and gradually deeper, wanting more, panting as he reached the widest point. Pressing his hand against the flared base, he gave a final shove and it slid and stayed in place as his ring hugged the narrow neck of the plug. Oh God that felt incredible and was still significantly smaller than Jeremy. He tried to lie still, just experiencing it but was too aroused, his hand closed around his straining leaking erection and he only lasted a few tugs. Once he had cleared up, cleaned the plugs and himself, he sent the text confirming the training and had lunch. After lunch he added to his diary then focused on some work for Monday's production meeting.

After work on Monday, he'd finished his training sessions, cleaned the flat and prepared everything for their session. He felt more relaxed today, still wired and excited but calmer, able to sit and write his diary, waiting for Jeremy. His buzzer went and he smiled, checked who it was and let Jeremy in.

"Hi Jeremy, cuppa?"  
"Please." Jeremy went to sit on the sofa. Richard came in with two cups of tea. Richard sat on the sofa, one foot under him, turned towards Jeremy.  
"How are you after Saturday?"  
"I'm great thanks, I really enjoyed Saturday and feel in a much better place mentally. I don't feel like an over-wound spring today, excited yes but calmer with it. I've been writing my diary and think it is helping too."  
"I'm so pleased," Jeremy smiled broadly. "It can be too easy to get wound up and it stops you fully enjoying everything. Calming down properly afterwards is important as well. This is not your entire life and you need to be able to compartmentalise things or it will take over. I've had years to do this and barely think about it now, but I can help with it if you need it. You seemed to be your usual self at work today."  
"Who'd have thought that an insensitive oaf like you could be so capable of such subterfuge as this!" Richard laughed, then clapped his hands over his mouth in horror. "I'm so sorry, than was incredibly rude of me, I'm in trouble for that aren't I?" Jeremy laughed.  
"Of course not Richard, we're us and that is exactly what you'd have said to me a few weeks ago. You need to be yourself, never surpress that, I don't want to and we are mates." Richard whistled in relief. "Is there anything you want to talk about from Saturday, before we start, while we're relaxing?"  
"I guess that I love the anal exploration, not something I ever thought I could say, but you've pushed me and taken me down a path I want to continue on. I'd have not pursued the next plug, but believed I could have coped with the size but you knew better and it was amazing." Richard was blushing talking about this, and would have done whoever he was saying it to.

  
"There is exactly what this is about, my pushing your limits, knowing what you are capable of better than you do. Knowing you for years means I can do this so well and it is a treat for me to have this insight into my sub so soon. The look on your face and the admission about touching yourself for the first time, I knew I could take you further, you wouldn't get there on your own but I could."  
"Perhaps that's why I feel so safe, I don't know whether I would otherwise." Jeremy smiled and put his cup on the coffee table, he raised a questioning eyebrow at Richard, who nodded. He got up and went to get his cushion, put it at Jeremy's feet and knelt down, centring himself.

"Thank you for agreeing to another session so soon my pretty boy." A hand stroked his hair and he leaned into the hand instinctively. "I am delighted with your progress and have something of a treat for you. I'm going to introduce you to something new and have bought you something. Is there anything you need to say before we start?" Richard shook his head. "Go into the bedroom and prepare yourself, I will join you in a moment." Richard left calmly, taking his cushion. He stripped, folding his clothes and settled kneeling on his cushion facing the bed, hands on his thighs, he assumed that this was what Jeremy meant, based on previous sessions. He could hear a tap running in the bathroom but just waiting, focusing on keeping his breathing slow and relaxed.

"You are learning well, this is exactly what I expected to find." A hand trailed across his shoulders. "Tonight you are going to learn to how strong your sense can be." Richard felt something silky moving over his skin and saw a silk scarf dangling in front of him. Jeremy then tied it over his eyes. "Is it too tight?" Richard slowly shook his head. "Stand up." Richard carefully pushed himself up and Jeremy moved his cushion out of the way so he'd not trip over it. His chin was raised and he felt lips against his, he sighed and opened his lips, accepting the kiss, trying to respond without moaning. He could feel himself hardening and tried not to move. Then there was nothing, he tried to sense where Jeremy was but couldn't locate him, and just had to trust. Hands on his arms led him to the bed and helped him down into what he thought of as his usual position now. Hands stroked him, awakening his skin, fingers opened his cheeks and stroked between them and he fought with himself not to thrust against the bed. The lube bottle pumped and he felt the coolness then a start of surprise that it was the larger size immediately, but he welcomed it with a low moan. Jeremy manoeuvered it faster than he did himself and quickly had it settled fully inside his body.

"Your training is showing, that is very quick, either that or you are greedy," his tone was low and teasing. Fingers were exploring again, finding sensitive spots, not missing out anywhere on the back of his body and soon his skin was humming, nerves stimulated. He was desperate for any touch and just as suddenly it was gone. The plug was pulled out and he felt bereft and empty and worried things had ended there. Then the bottle pumped again, he pictured the large plug in his mind and gulped, he didn't feel ready for that yet and couldn't help but stiffen slightly.

"Relax my pretty boy and trust me," the stroking began again and he calmed down. Hands opened his cheeks and he felt coolness again but this was a different shape. Not smooth this time, textured, irregular, no wider overall to the previous plug but he was panting with the sensations from all of the texture. His insides were going into over-drive, almost rippling as it moved so slowly in and out getting gradually deeper until it slotted into place with the flared base against his cheeks. He was puffing and keening trying to get used to it, once he was calmer, hands pulled him up and off the bed.

"Stand up." He was wobbly, trying to balance without seeing and with the new feelings he was getting. "I will guide you but I want you to walk around." Strong hands held his as he slowly put one foot in front of the other, each step shot sparks inside him as the plug was moved around and he groaned, feeling his erection twitching. In his darkness he was completely focused on feeling, no distraction of sight. "Now back on the bed." He just let Jeremy arrange him. The bed dipped next to him and he heard another pump. From the body heat Jeremy must have undressed and was over his legs. A hand pushed his thighs slightly apart and he felt something against his buttocks. After a moment he realised it was Jeremy's erection, it slid slow against his crack and he moaned and bit his lip. Then it moved down and thrust between his legs, brushing his balls. His thighs were pressed together and he felt the weight of a man on top of him for the first time as Jeremy lay full length on him. There was nipping on his shoulders and neck and hands trailing up and down his sensitive sides.

"Just a taste of what it may be like when I claim that virginity of your's for myself," Jeremy whispered in his ear then bit the lobe and began to thrust between his thighs. His head was pulled back by his hair to expose the side of his neck and there were nips and licks the length of it. As Jeremy lifted his torso off Richard's back, he licked down his spine. Each thrust from his hips moved the plug inside Richard, pressing it deeper. The thrusts were speeding up and Richard could hear Jeremy start to pant. Suddenly he stopped, pulled Richard's cheeks apart and twisted the plug through 180 degrees. Richard thrust his hips violently upwards, and cried out, from the strength of the rippling sensations and the fact that the plug hit his prostate. Jeremy pushed him back against the bed and resumed his thrusting between Richard's thighs, holding himself up on his arms now, each thrust pressed the plug against Richard's prostate. Richard was panting as hard as Jeremy now from the stimulation and knew he couldn't hold on.

"Don't hold back," Jeremy ordered. The thrusts were becoming erratic as Jeremy teetered on the edge. Richard shouted out and shuddered beneath him, shooting into the towel he was lying on, closely followed by Jeremy between Richard's thighs. Jeremy rolled to the side and lay panting next to Richard. Gathering himself he carefully reached between Richard's cheeks and slowly removed the plug, Richard gasping as he did, sensations rippling again through over sensitive nerves. He then rolled Richard towards him into his arms, removing the scarf and kissing him tenderly. Richard didn't open his eyes, not ready to see again yet and started to shake, the endorphins coursing though him. He'd not come without being touched since he was a teenager and everything he'd been feeling was just too much. Large hands stroked him and he was gently kissed on the lips and head until he calmed down.

"Open your eyes my pretty boy, let me see those beautiful brown eyes." Jeremy's voice was tender and calm and he was finally ready to see again. Richard blinked slowly and started to focus on Jeremy. His expression was loving, proud and tender, after a quick look he lowered his gaze again. "When you can please talk to me, how was that for you?"

"It it..." Richard took a slow breath and tried again. "Water please Ssir?" Jeremy reached over Richard for the bottle of water on the bedside cabinet, cracked it over and helped Richard to sit up and sip it slowly. Returning it, he pulled him down again, continuing to stroke his hair and back. "Thank you Sir. That was so intense. What was that inside me?" Jeremy picked up the plug and showed him. The plug was black silicon, like the training ones, but shaped like a small penis, there was a clear head, veins and a curve to it. "It was incredible. Not being able to see made everything else heightened. I knew you wouldn't do anything I wasn't ready for and it pushed me again and it was so good. Thank you Sir."

"I'd never use this shape of plug for training, smooth trains, this is for playing, otherwise it could irritate or overstimulate. I'd not be able to use this one and then take you myself, but it does start to give you an idea of how it may feel." Richard couldn't surpress a shiver at the mention of being taken. "Are you calmer now?" Richard nodded. Jeremy kissed him again, slowly, tenderly, then climbed off the bed. He indicated towards the cushion and Richard moved quickly to kneel on it. "Thank you my pretty boy for your trust." He stroked Richard's hair, picked up his clothes and left for the bathroom. Richard blew out a deep breath and slumped down on the floor. He reached for the wipes and cleaned himself up. Taking a few minutes he threw his clothes on and could hear Jeremy already in the kitchen and the kettle on.


	9. Learning the Difference between Pain, Pleasure and Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy decided to introduce Richard to the pain/pleasure principle

Chapter 9 Learning the Difference between Pain, Pleasure and Punishment

Richard's week passed as so many had in the past: filming, driving, running, pub with Jeremy, James and the crew, but now the added dimension of anal training each night. He had not been instructed how many sessions to complete before a deadline, but he wanted to be ready, he relished the feeling of fullness. He could buy other toys and use them recreationally but something stopped him. Jeremy owned him anally, he dictated the pace and what would be used. This wasn't a specific instruction but Richard knew it was the case. The anticipation was making him harder than he had been for years. He was pouncing on his phone every text, hoping for an instruction. All of this he detailed in his diary, together with how incredible it had been to have Jeremy thrust between his legs and the way the plug had stroked his prostate, both giving him a preview of what was eventually to come. On Thursday morning a text arrived.

  
_Friday 7pm, no training or sexual relief until then, do you understand my pretty boy? J._

  
_I do Sir. R._

Work took up much of the day, early filming of track pieces for next week as the cars were only available for a few days. He threw himself into it, relishing the power and speed and having something to do that required his complete focus. The three of them all enjoyed track time and the banter about who had the best car, it was the core of them.

Driving home in his Morgan, Richard sighed, no training would be difficult but an instruction was exactly that and he had to follow it. He decided to go for a run that evening to focus on something other than the pleasure he wanted. The idea that tiring himself might help with sleeping, encouraged him to add an extra few miles to his route. 

Friday followed a similar pattern of work, although they did all swop cars to try and prove their arguments over which was the best. It failed of course, they all still believed that their original car was the best, but it didn't stop the enjoyment of the day. They finished the day in the portakabin.

"Pub Hammond, Clarkson?" James enquired.

"Sorry May, column deadline," Richard replied, carefully casual in his tone.

"I'm out too, Wilman needs some stuff from me before the weekend and you know what he's like when he doesn't get what he want." Jeremy smoothly responded.

"Spoilsports, the pair of you, see you next week," James huffed good-naturedly, waving a hand dismissively on his way out the door. Richard laughed as he left.

"Should we have joined him?" He asked Jeremy.

"No alcohol before a session and believe me you'll want to be absolutely present tonight." Jeremy gently reminded Richard with a smile. "This way is easier than trying to explain to James and the rest of the crew, why neither of us are drinking."

"Ah good point about finding an excuse for that. Hope I didn't steal your excuse for not going."

"Oh I can always use Wilman, he's generally on my case about something that the pair of you don't need to worry about."

"I'm not sure if James is on this planet enough to notice but I do know you take on a lot more than either of us, to make sure the crazy ride continues for all of us. Thank you." Richard said sincerely.

"Just my job Rich, I knew what I was taking on but it is definitely worth it for the ride of our lives," Jeremy grinned broadly. "Now go home, you have things to do," Jeremy deliberately lowered his tone and chuckled at Richard's instinctive moan, knowing what it was doing to him.

Just before seven, Richard was waiting on the sofa, everything prepared, even cups waiting by a filled kettle. He was calm but curious about Jeremy's comment about wanting to be absolutely present tonight. He didn't even want to speculate what that could mean. Jeremy had surprised him so much the last time. Whatever happened, Jeremy would be in complete control and would push him to his limit, he'd given that right to him and had no regrets about it. His buzzer sounded, breaking through his thoughts. He checked who it was and let Jeremy in, going straight to the kitchen to make the drinks, without asking.

"Here," Richard handed the cuppa to Jeremy and sat on the sofa next to him, nursing his own.

"Thanks. So on a rating of one to ten, just how horny are you now?" Richard spluttered tea and wiped his chin before it stained his shirt, that had to be the last opening line he was expecting.

"Nine, I added three extra miles to my run last night because of it. You really didn't help talking like that before we left," Richard managed.

"Why do you think I did it?" Jeremy laughed. "Nothing wrong with making sure you are in shape, I did tell you that you needed to look after yourself." He raised a cheeky eyebrow.

"Ha ha."

"Abstinence is a training tool as much as practicing with a plug, it reminds you of ownership over your body. I can permit or deny you pleasure, even when we're apart. I'm sure this came up in research." Richard nodded. They both drank their tea quietly. "If you are done, we'll start in the bedroom tonight. I'll see you in five minutes, should be long enough to prepare yourself." Jeremy took his cup and placed both on the coffee table.

Richard walked calmly into the bedroom, his breathing slowing as he undressed and folded his clothes. By the time he was kneeling on his cushion, his eyes were closed and he was in his sub headspace and ready to relinquish control. He heard Jeremy come in and sensed him sit on the bed in facing him.

"Hello my pretty boy."

"Hello Sir, it is good to see you."

"Have you followed my instructions and managed to not play with yourself?"

"I have Sir."

"That cannot have been easy, I struggle to not touch you," Jeremy trailed a finger down Richard's bare chest, smiling at the resulting shudder.

"Nnno Sir, thinking of tonight's session and how much I've enjoyed my training each night, it was frustrating, but it was your instruction." Richard bit his lip.

"It was indeed, a reminder that your body is mine to decide what happens to it." Richard could hear the smirk in his voice. "Tonight I'm going to teach you another lesson. I need to be clear that you are not going to be punished, you have done nothing wrong, trust me. I'm going to introduce you to another side of yourself. Stand up and turn round, hands behind your back." Richard obeyed quickly and felt the silk scarf wrap around his wrists and be knotted securely. He was spun round again by strong hands and stood quietly waiting for his next instruction.

"Lie over my lap." Not what Richard was expecting to hear, but he tried to follow the instruction slightly clumsily without his hands to help, Jeremy held him so that he didn't feel like he would slid off. "God this is a gorgeous backside," hands smoothed over the skin, waking up the nerves. "I know how it could look even better, do you know how my pretty boy?"

"No Sir," Richard replied carefully.

"With some colour," Jeremy brought his hand down in a smack and Richard couldn't hold in a gasp of shock. "Oh yes, some shades of pink and red on one of the few pale bits of your skin." Jeremy stroked the patch he'd just smacked and Richard moaned at the sensation of the tingling nerves. He set up a rhythm of smacking and stroking that had Richard bucking, squirming and moaning, ensuring he covered every inch of his lushious backside. Richard was very aware of his erection pushing against Jeremy's thigh and was trying not to thrust into him. He felt like his skin was glowing and the nerves humming and raw. How could it feel so incredible, not painful but on the edge of it, the good edge?

"Stand up," Richard tried to stagger to his feet but needed help and his legs were very shaky. Jeremy lifted his chin to make him look up. "You did well my pretty boy and have no idea how sexy you look now. I can't wait til I can claim you and thrust into you, rubbing against your red sensitive skin with each thrust." Jeremy grabbed Richard's waist as his knees started to buckle at the idea. Richard could see the lust in Jeremy's eyes. In the meantime Jeremy kissed Richard's wet lips, thrusting his tongue between them, reinforcing the idea he'd placed in Richard's head.

  
"On the bed." Jeremy helped Richard get into his usual position, hands still tied behind him. Jeremy stroked the tender skin gently then blew over it, Richard bucked up at the sensation. He'd been so focused on it that he'd not heard the lube bottle pump and was shocked at the feel of a cool moist finger stroking over his puckered ring. It stroked light circles that had him panting, followed by a groan as it slid into him. The finger thrust in and out several times before being joined by a second. Together they set up a rhythm of thrusting and stroking his prostate each time. Richard was panting and rutting his hips into the mattress with each movement.

"On your knees." Richard struggling to lift his hips with his weight on his shoulders. "You have earned this, I want to feel you come for me." Jeremy told him in that amazing tone that spoke straight to his groin. Richard groaned loudly as Jeremy gripped his straining erection in one hand and started to jerk him in time with his fingers thrusting into Richard. Having been denied for over a day, Richard was sorry to only last for a few strokes before shouting his release, shooting over Jeremy's hand. Jeremy rolled him onto his side, facing him and held out his hand covered in Richard's come.

"Clean my fingers." Richard willingly licked the fingers clean, sliding his tongue carefully over every digit. He then watched as Jeremy knelt by his head, unzipped his jeans, pulled out his erection and directed it to his lips. "Open." Richard sighed happily as Jeremy thrust between his lips. The angle was a little awkward but he adjusted to Jeremy's pace, sucking and licking as Jeremy thrust into his mouth. He started to feel the pace become erratic and sucked harder, trying to swirl his tongue over the head. Jeremy held his head and groaned as he shot into his mouth and Richard swallowed it down happily, proof that he'd pleased him. He felt the scarf removed and Jeremy massaged his wrists, shoulders and upper arms, then slid down the bed and gathered Richard against his broad chest, stroking his hair and back.

"You took to spanking like a pro, I think you enjoyed it too." Richard buried his face in his chest, embarrassed by his enjoyment of it. Jeremy pulled him back to look at him. "There is no reason to be embarrassed by it, I suspected you would enjoy it. There is a fine line between pain and pleasure, mixing it up can be fantastic. It is again pushing you. It is also about knowing when to stop before you cause damage, believe me, that is not my thing. You will feel tender for a while, a little reminder I can leave you with. Arnica gel will help to make sure there is no bruising and soothes the skin, I've brought you some, it is in the bathroom." They lay in silence, not quite sleeping, just in peace for quarter of an hour. Jeremy kissed him gently.

"Thank you for the session my pretty boy. I will leave you to sort yourself out." Jeremy left the room quietly, Richard still lay on the bed. Richard tried to process how much he'd enjoyed being used the way he'd just been, failed and decided to just accept it was a side of him he didn't know about and trust Jeremy. He went into the bathroom, found the arnica and smoothed it over the still hot skin. Jeremy was right, it felt great, cooling. Returning to the bedroom, he decided against jeans and put on some soft joggers and a tee-shirt and went in search of Jeremy and food. 


	10. Richard Panics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've not really written this sort of thing before but time for some angst and soul-searching

Chapter 10 - Richard Panics

  
The next morning Richard went for a run, in a rhythm, on his regular route, his mind started to hark back to the session the previous night. He was an adrenalin junkie, it was why he loved to drive on the edge, to ride a motorbike, to run and any of the crazy things they got up to in the challenges or oversea specials. Last night he got a similar high but from the almost pain and humiliation of being spanked. He'd not been spanked since he was ten years old and broke a vase running after his brother in the house, when he'd been warned not to. He knew being hit in some form or another often formed part of a session, his research had told him that and he had read about the high that some subs achieved from it but felt decidedly dubious. He could understand the high from the pride of being able to handle whatever Jeremy doled out, he'd experienced this already. He'd put whipping on his limits because it sounded bloody painful and was worried that it could leave scars. He trusted Jeremy, he was very experienced as well as knowing him so well. Jeremy would never give him more pain than he could handle, he knew what his body had been through and it's limitations. Richard did have concerns about the fact that he had enjoyed the edge of pain, enjoyed the humiliation of being hit and being used like an object to fellatiate Jeremy afterwards while he was tied up. In most sessions he gave control to Jeremy but could resist if he wanted to, which was part of the kick of it. This time was different, yes the scarf was only silk but it was strong. He really felt like a play thing, a toy, that Jeremy had used and played with for his amusement, and he had enjoyed it. He'd given Jeremy pleasure, allowing him the use his body in whatever way he wanted, which certainly had happened. Should he be getting off on this though? Was there something wrong with him? His running rhythm faltered and he ground to a halt. He needed to talk to Jeremy about this but wasn't sure if he was allowed to. He would text him when he got home, take the risk, there was too much going on in his head, running usually left him feeling clear-headed.

Richard returned home, showered and texted Jeremy.

_Sir, I'm not sure of the protocol but please may I see you? I need to talk to you. R_

_Of course my pretty boy, are you free this afternoon at 2? J_

Richard sighed with relief, his head was so full, confused, guilty, he didn't like feeling like this. He tried to write the feelings out, this had worked previously, but it wasn't helping. He tried working on a column, the excuse to James wasn't too far off the mark, but it wasn't flowing either. The flat was already clean, he had made sure for last night, then had an idea. He passed the time washing and waxing the Morgan, polishing the hubs and making it look it's best. By the time he'd finished, there was only an hour until Jeremy was due. He had another shower and a sandwich, then tried to relax in front of the TV until 2.

The buzzer finally went, he checked it was Jeremy and let him in. Richard made drinks and went into the lounge.

"You ok Rich?" Jeremy sounded concerned. "You don't look yourself."

"No not really." He ruffled his head in consternation. "My head is all over the place. I need to talk but am not sure which of you I should talk to or how to go about it."

"Come here," Jeremy held out his arms, Richard joined him on the sofa and gladly moved into them. He felt safe against that broad chest, wrapped in those long arms, his back being stroked. "You are in crisis aren't you?" Richard nodded. "I've been expecting this to an extent, it is not unusual, particularly after a session like last night. I'm not going to talk you into or out of anything, your decision will always be exactly that and I will respect it, ok?" 

"Thank you," Richard replied quietly.

"Can you tell me about what is going on in there?" Jeremy tapped Richard's temple.

"I've not been able to run properly, write my diary or even my sodding column today. I enjoyed last night, I was used and abused and got off on it. How can that be right? I feel guilty about enjoying it, what kind of freak would? None of this is about it being you, my mate or a man, it is not personal. It helps that it is you, I can trust you in a way I don't think I could other people, my life has been in your hands so many times, you were there in my darkest time, you know my body's issues and practical limits." Richard groaned in exasperation. He finally looked at Jeremy when he ran out of steam. Jeremy's eyes were full of compassion and concern.

"It's ok Rich, it's ok. It was clear than man part wasn't a problem from the first session and I love the trust you've placed in me. It makes this more special than many of my previous subs because we do have that connection. I understand the guilt, believe me, I went through the same thing, realising I got off on giving it out, rather than receiving it. You will tend to get swept along for the early sessions on the sex and the high of it all, giving yourself completely to someone, the loss of control. Realising that you can enjoy pain or discomfort is something different, it is discovering a side to yourself that could have been there all the time but hidden. When you run, you push yourself til your muscles ache, you seek the burn, that is pain, but you are enjoying it. This is no different. You are not a freak Rich. I was not abusing you, God I'd never dream of doing that. I was reading your body and finding new ways to give it pleasure, sensitizing the nerves so that you'd feel everything more. It was a more extreme version of our first time when I spent so long stroking you all over. I'm never going to draw blood or break the skin, not even in punishment, that is not me, some people want that and want to do that to others, and with consent, that is their business. If you don't want something I'm not going to do it. There are other ways of achieving the same objective."

"You do understand then. I've been doing my nut here!"

"Of course I do, I pushed you to a limit and your mind is struggling with it. Guilt is natural, you've enjoyed something out of the norm. You have no idea how many couples indulge in sexual spanking everyday, to spice things up, role-play for the same reason, we're just doing it with clearer parameters. As long as we communicate, it will be fine, that is what couples forget to do. You told me you were struggling, it is the best thing you could have done. If you need time before we try something like that again, no problem, there are so many things I want to do to that gorgeous body." Jeremy winked and Richard's couldn't help a grin. "I'm not trying to force myself on you or anything but if you want a simple session to help you to calm down and get some relief and reassurance, that would not be a problem. If you want to stop completely, I'd be very sorry but as I promised, if you say stop, we stop. If you want to a mate to get drunk with, I'm here." 

"I think a session sounds like a very good idea, I need to get out of my head." Richard smiled at the look of pleasure in Jeremy's eyes. He felt calmer having talked it out and stopped freaking out.

"If you are sure, I'd be delighted. One of the most common misconceptions of the Dom/sub relationship is who really has the power, it is you. I will see you in the bedroom in a few minutes."

Richard stood up and went to the bedroom to prepare himself. Settled on his cushion, naked, he used his breathing strategy to clear his head and centre. It was a struggle but he was just about there when he hear Jeremy walk in and sit on the bed in front of him. 

"Thank you for agreeing to a session my pretty boy and for telling me how you were feeling. You need to know that it is not a sign of weakness to admit you have a concern, it takes strength to do that. I hope that our talk has reassured you?" Richard nodded, not ready to speak yet, the compassion in Jeremy's voice was overwhelming and he didn't deserve it. "I know it was not easy to tell me and you are not a freak at all, if you didn't enjoy this, there would be in point in doing it."

"I'm sorry Sir I'm not strong enough for you, I've let you down." Richard's voice broke and he hung his head. Jeremy might be ok with him but he's failed his Sir, it hit him, despite their conversation in the lounge. He was accepting of much of it but Jeremy had chosen him to do this with and he wasn't worthy.

He kept his gaze on the floor and felt a hand stroke his cheek tenderly. He leaned into the hand, trying to resist nuzzling it. He was grabbed and pulled closer so he was leaning against Jeremy's legs and his head was encouraged to lie on his lap. He sighed as he relaxed, one long arm wrapped round his shoulders, holding him close and a hand stroking his hair. He shook, his chest heaving.

"My pretty boy, you have not failed me and you are strong, stronger than you know. I would have been more disappointed to find you were keeping things from me or couldn't be honest with me about your feelings. You have done nothing wrong, do not think that you have failed."

Jeremy pulled him up into his lap, stroking his hair and back, kissing the top of his head, holding him against his chest. Richard realised he needed this physical reassurance and it wasn't something he could get from Jeremy in the lounge, only from in a session. It calmed him, the sub side of him released the fear of failure, his breathing returned to normal and he stopped shaking. "That's better my pretty boy, now this will just be about connecting and reassuring. I need you to remember how much I want you and your body to play with and the pleasure it gives me. Trust me." Richard nodded slowly.

Jeremy arranged Richard in the middle of the bed, head on the pillows. He slowly pulled the silk scarf out of his pocket, lifted Richard's hand, kissed the inside of his wrist, wound the scarf round it and tied it to the bedframe above his head, then repeated the action with his right.

"Too tight?" Richard flexed his wrists and shook his head. "I want you to see what I'm doing this time, so try and keep those big brown eyes open." Starting at his bound wrists, Jeremy started to slowly stroke his way down Richard's arms, careful not to tickle him. The large hands covered most of his chest, pinching his nipples lightly, making him gasp. By the time the hands reached his waist he was quivering and erect. He was biting his lip as they ghosted over his taut thighs and gasped as those hands pushed his knees apart. Jeremy stood up, undressed quickly and settled between Richard's legs. He took his own erection in one large hand and Richard moaned as he watched, his hands holding onto the bits of scarf above him. "Do you want to taste me?" Jeremy asked in that low tone.

"Please Sir, so so much," Richard begged.

"Then be a good boy and you'll get a treat." Jeremy smirked as he saw Richard bit back a comment. "Now I still want to claim that gorgeous backside of yours so time to do some stretching and you are going to watch." Jeremy reached over, picking up the lube, medium and large training plugs. He shuffled forward a little, slid his hands under Richard's buttocks, squeezing them and lifted Richard's hips up partly onto his own thighs. Jeremy leant forward to kiss Richard, thrusting his tongue into his mouth, claiming him. Richard moaned at the intrusion, which turned into a groan as their erections touched and slid against each other. Leaning back, Jeremy lubed up two fingers, trailed them slowly down Richard's swollen shaft, which twitched at the touch, and slid them inside him. Richard's head fell back on the pillow in delight at the feeling of those fingers, then he looked down, fascinated at the sight of what he'd enjoyed feeling so many times. He saw his body almost pulling the fingers in, then jerked up as Jeremy stroked his prostate. "More?" Jeremy smirked?

"Yes please Sir, more more." Richard begged. Jeremy laughed, removed his fingers and dribbled lube over the medium plug.

"Now this one you really seem to like, your hungry body sucks it in." Jeremy teased it round his puckered entrance then thrust it fully in. Richard gasped at the delicious invasion and the sight of it vanishing into him. "Of course I'm not just going to slid into you once, it will be thrust after thrust after thrust..." He was using that tone that drove Richard crazy and manipulated the plug in time with his words, setting up a pace that had Richard panting and his leaking erection twitching against his stomach. Just as suddenly Richard was empty again.

"Now the only problem with your favourite plug, is that it is no way near as big as I am." Jeremy stroked himself again, smoothing his pre-come down the thick shaft, reminding Richard of his size. Richard's jaw dropped, drooling at the sight, he couldn't take his eyes off it, longing to wrap his lips around it. "This will get you much closer to the right stretch though." Jeremy held up the large plug and Richard gulped, he'd been nervous of this plug since it arrived. Jeremy made a show of slowly lubing it up, smoothing it all over. "I have no doubt you can take this, perhaps not the first time, but with a few goes, you will suck this in, just as you have the other plugs and then you'll be ready for me!" Jeremy held Richard's gaze, drinking in the lust glazing his eyes over. "Ready?" Richard nodded, biting his lip and panting lightly. He watched the wide tip, press against his entrance and begin to slide slowly in. It was a mesmerising sight, watching it disappear inside himself, rather than just feeling it. After a few inches it was a wide as the medium plug, Jeremy slowly thrust it in and out to the same depth. He paused then looking into Richard's eyes to catch any signs of discomfort, pressed it further for another two inches, the moment he saw the eyes widen, he stopped again. Richard was breathing heavily, adjusting to the new stretch, he nodded and grinned when he was ready and the thrusting began again, but only to that depth. He moaned in delight. Jeremy continued this until slightly further each time until he saw a hesitation, a hitch in breathing that was something other than enjoyment. He thrust it a final few time before removing it. Richard moaned in frustration at the emptiness.

  
"Patience my pretty boy. You have done so well today. All the way down to here." Jeremy held up the plug, indicating three quarters of the way to the widest point. "One more session with this one and you'll swallow it up like the greedy boy you are. I'm not going to ask you to train with this one, this one is mine to give. I cannot wait to slide into you...feel your tightness around me... your heat... thrust into you over and over until you are senseless then shoot into you, branding you as mine." As Jeremy had been declaring this plan, he'd gripped Richard's straining erection and jerking it firmly with his large fist. "Show me how much you like this plan my pretty boy." Richard couldn't hold back a long loud groan as he shot over Jeremy's fist and his own stomach, his head falling back on the pillows, pulling against the restraining scarf. Jeremy carefully wiped him clean.

"Open up my pretty boy, I want that naughty mouth." Jeremy was straddling his chest, his leaking erection touching Richard's lips. He gladly opened his mouth and smoothed his lips over the moist head, sliding his tongue under it's rim. Jeremy steadied himself gripping the bedframe and started to thrust into Richard's mouth. Richard sucked hard as he thrusted, wriggling his fingers, longing to touch Jeremy as well. He wasn't just being used, he was giving pleasure, he realised, he was why Jeremy was so aroused. Jeremy had not just been playing with his body, he'd been doing everything that he knew would arouse him as much as possible. The restraint was never going to hurt him, just arouse him knowing he wasn't allowed to touch, an extra layer. He wanted to give Jeremy as much pleasure as he could, licking the underside of his penis as it thrust into his mouth. Jeremy groaned, giving a few final thrusts before shooting into Richard's mouth. Richard swallowed gladly, licking any excess off him before he slid out of his mouth.

Jeremy released Richard's wrists, rubbed him gently to get the blood flowing, lay beside him and gathered him into his arms. Richard sighed happily and had to resist snuggling in too closely. Jeremy kissed him gently on the lips.

"Still feel used and abused?"

"Not at all Sir, thank you. I feel amazing and have gained some perspective. I want this, want you, in any way I can have you, want you to take me."

"I am delighted but you must let me know the moment you have any concerns about anything."

"I will Sir." Jeremy smiled and kissed Richard again tenderly. "Now rest." He stroked Richard's back and closed his eyes.

They woke up about an hour later, chatting as they dressed.

"You ok Rich?" Jeremy checked carefully.

"I am, head is much straighter now thank you. I've got a bit of perspective and two consenting adults can do what they like. I'd forgotten that you are not using me, it is about giving pleasure to each other. Seeing everything that was happening today helped. The look on your face, it wasn't dispassionate or cold but connected to me, aroused and affectionate, I didn't expect to see that. Anyone who could look at me like that, whatever we were doing, was not abusing me and would not be interested in whether I was aroused and enjoying myself." 

"You certainly do have some perspective! So you want to carry on then?"

"If you seriously think that I'm going to give up before the big event, after all my training, you're mad!" Jeremy laughed. "Now I don't know about you but I'm starving, was a bit tense to eat much earlier. I fancy a lads' night, curry or pizza, if you are up for it?"

"Curry and beer and bad films, want to see whether May is up for it too?" Richard nodded. Jeremy grabbed his mobile. "May? I'm at Hammond's you in for curry and beer? Great we'll see you in an hour, your usual order?"

"Erm Jeremy, if James is coming over, we'd better have a shower, even a not on this planet guy like him will be able to smell sex on us!" Jeremy laughed.

"Excellent point, last one in the bathroom is a jessie!" They raced to the bathroom joking with each other.


	11. Taking It All In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A final training session to prepare Richard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this story has been delayed, I found myself unable to write this during lockdown. Penny and Jeremy have kept me company during it. This story is definitely not yet over, even if it takes a backseat from time to time

Chapter 11 - Taking It All In

Sunday morning Richard woke up much more relaxed, the session the previous evening had calmed his nerves and straightened out his head. Having a lads' night afterwards was reassuring as well, it reminded him that the rest of his life had not changed. They were still mates, the dynamics between them had not changed in private, any more than when they were filming. James had not questioned Jeremy being in his flat, there was no reason why he shouldn't be. He went for another run, partly to detox from the curry and beer binge they'd gone on but also because he'd not had a proper run on Saturday. This felt smoother and did it's job. Returning he found a text waiting for him.

_Good morning my pretty boy, would you be available for a session Monday evening? J_

_Yes Sir I would be. R_

_One training session this afternoon then abstain until our session 7pm. J_

_I understand Sir. R_

Richard had some lunch, wrote his diary about the issues from Saturday, the perspective he'd gained from last night's session, not wanting to ever forget the look on Jeremy's face, he'd underestimated his feelings, he could decipher some from the tone of his voice but to actually see it gave him so much reassurance. Feeling calm and relaxed he retired to his bedroom for some training. He spread a towel out on the bed, stripped off and arranged the medium plug and lube. Stretching out in his usual position, he pumped some lube onto two fingers, smoothing over his puckered entrance then slid one finger fully in, humming at the sensation. After thrusting it in several times, he added the second finger, appreciating the stretch, taking his time to slide them repeatedly in and out of him. Wanting more, he reached for the medium plug, slicked it with lube and teased himself with it before sliding it in up to the hilt with a delighted moan. Leaving it in place, he gently moved his hips, trying to imagine it was Jeremy deep inside him instead. This was a little too overwhelming to handle and would end his training rather too soon. Taking hold of the plug, he set up a rhythm, thrusting it to it's full extent repeatedly until he was on the verge of coming. Leaving it deep inside, he stroked himself quickly, savouring the sensation of climaxing while filled. Removing the plug, he recovered, catching his breath then took the plug into the bathroom, cleansed it thoroughly before having a long shower himself. Once dressed he texted the confirmation of his training session and it was acknowledged. 

The rest of his weekend was spent on catching up with his writing, that had not been successful earlier in the weekend and preparing for the week to come. 

Monday was an office day, Richard arrived to only find Jeremy around.

"You feeling better after the weekend?" Jeremy asked him in a low voice.

"Absolutely, Saturday straightened my head out," Richard grinned. "Finally got my columns finished yesterday too."

"Please to hear it, now this new piece we're filming tomorrow," Jeremy replied and they got down to work, James arriving eventually. The day was productive for all of them. They went their separate ways at the end of the day, Jeremy giving Richard a look and getting a responding nod as they walked across the car park.

Richard gave the flat a quick clean, changed the bed, laid everything out and put away the food he'd bought on the way home. He jumped in the shower, cleaning himself thoroughly and dressed. The tea stuff was ready so he sat on the sofa with his diary to occupy himself and help relax into the right mindset. 

Prompt as even the buzzer went at seven, he checked it was Jeremy and let him in. Heading straight for the kettle, he soon joined him on the sofa. 

"Well you couldn't look more than a different man compared to Saturday," Jeremy commented, picking up his tea.

"Feel it too, thanks," Richard couldn't keep the grin off his face as he swigged his tea. 

"Anything you need to talk about before we get started?"

"No, more than ready, in a good place."

"Then go and prepare yourself, I'll join you in a few minutes," Jeremy instructed. Richard left quickly, stripped off, leaving his clothes folded neatly on the chair, and knelt on his cushion. His hands rested on his thighs, his breathing slowed as he centred himself, closing his eyes he waited for Jeremy. He felt a finger trail over his shoulder as Jeremy passed him to stand beside him.

"Good to see you again my pretty boy and looking so calm," Jeremy said.

"Thank you Sir and for bearing with me," Richard replied, eyes still closed. Jeremy stroked his face and lifted his chin.

"Open those beautiful eyes and look at me," he instructed. "There was nothing to bear with, it was a natural reaction, you communicated your concerns and we addressed them. I would have been more concerned if you had not. Now we can move forward and continue your training." Jeremy put a pillow in the middle of the bed and spread the towel over. He didn't bother to give an instruction, just patted the towel. Richard rose slowly and assumed his position. He felt strong hands stroking his hair, soothing and calming him further, they moved down to his shoulders and smoothed down his back. He sighed as the touch ended, only to find it started it again at his ankles, moving up his legs. His skin was tingling, every nerve awake and waiting for something more. As his thighs were pushed apart and his buttocks stroked, he struggled to try still despite knowing he had to. He heard the pumping of the lube bottle but didn't know what was being prepared. From the warmth against his ring, it was a finger, he was slightly surprised as two slid deep into him and stroked his prostate immediately. He couldn't suppress a shudder at this. A third finger joined them and a quiet moan escaped his lips. His prostate was stroked a few times then the fingers vanished, another pump of the bottle and the medium plug slid in up to the hilt. It was paused for a moment then began a rapid thrust action that had him gasping and keening in delight. He couldn't help moving his hips, getting some friction on his painfully hard erection against the towel and pillow. His ring was tingling, his prostate stroked regularly, it was faster than he'd be able to do himself. Suddenly a hand pressed him down and held him still.

"Calm yourself my pretty boy, that was just a starting point. I need you to be used to movement as well as stretch. I'm delighted that you appear to enjoy the movement so much, because you are going to get plenty of it. Now for some stretch, can you handle that?" Jeremy's voice was low, calm and reassuring. Richard looked over his shoulder, he nodded and smiled.

"I can Sir. I want it, I need to do it." Jeremy smiled in return. As the medium plug was removed, Richard sighed at the loss, before he felt the large plug against his ring. He tried to control his breathing, knowing he had to stay calm and relaxed. He must have shown some sign of tension as he felt a hand smoothing down his back again. Jeremy calmed him, stroking his hair, then his back, whispering in his ear.

"I want to enjoy you, enjoy your body, to prepare you I need to do this and you must relax or it can't happen. This could be an incredible experience for both of us, just trust me to prepare you, I know you can do this, you were so close last time. Let me made you feel amazing." Richard felt kisses on his spine and shivered in delight. He felt the plug against him again, this time it pressed and slid smoothly in two inches. Jeremy paused then thrust almost aching slowly it in and out to the same depth several times before sinking it in a further inch. He kept repeating this strategy, gradually increasing the depth as Richard struggled to remain still. Richard was panting, his fingers clenching the sheets, and shaking slightly, completely focussed on the stretch and slide.

"You are coping admirably my pretty boy, I'm so proud of you," Jeremy praised him quietly. He was getting close to the widest point and stopped increasing the depth, knowing Richard was handling it, just maintaining the slow thrusting action. He suddenly removed it completely and knelt beside the bed, trying to make eye contact with Richard, stroking his face. Richard's eyes were tight closed, sight just being sensory overload.

"Look at me, my pretty boy, look at me," Jeremy persuaded, Richard opened his eyes gazing unfocussed at him. Jeremy stroked him, trying to get his attention back. "You are so close, only an inch to go, can you handle it? I don't want to force your safeword and make you uncomfortable with the process." Richard nodded, still confused that everything had stopped.

"Don't stop... don't stop...want...more," Richard murmured. Jeremy smiled delightedly and kissed him gently as his eyes closed again. Kneeling between his thighs again, he pumped some more lube onto the large plug and resumed the slow thrust and stretch action. He listened carefully to every sound from Richard's lips ensuring they only expressed pleasure. His noises were heavenly, so excited and exciting, Jeremy was struggling to keep control himself. With the next movement he reached the widest point, he gave just the tiniest of movement, teasing rather than thrusting, holding the stretch. Finally Jeremy pressed the plug home and it held in place as his ring held around the neck of the plug. He stroked Richard's back, kissing along his spine.

Moving beside Richard again, he stroked his face, kissing him deeply, encouraging him back into the present, from his semi-trance. Richard was breathing heavily trying to process everything he was feeling physically. He felt almost impossibly full, a pressure on his prostate but no movement, an internal stretch and realised Jeremy was looking at him. He looked confused but realised the look of delight and pride on Jeremy's face was for him.

"You incredible boy, you've managed it, I told you that you could, so so proud of you. You have no idea just how arousing it is knowing that you're physically ready for me."

After another deep kiss, he was helped onto his hands and knees, Jeremy knelt in front of him.

"This is what you've done to me, how you've excited me, tonight you can finish this with your mouth," he instructed. Richard opened his mouth willingly, as he started to move, he couldn't help rocking forward and groaned, even with his mouth full, as the plug shifted within him, rubbing and pressing so deep. Jeremy held his head and helped him to move in a way that excited both of them, panting, knowing neither would last long. Richard began to shudder as he tipped over the edge and came, from the internal stimulation and orally pleasuring Jeremy. His back was stroked calming him as Jeremy groaned and shot into his mouth, slowing his movements as he came down. Richard swallowed as much as he could before Jeremy withdrew carefully and pulled him up against his chest, still stroking his back.

"I'm afraid this will be a little uncomfortable for a moment, take a deep breath and relax, I have to remove the plug." Jeremy smoothed his hands down his back, kissing his forehead, took a firm grip on the plug and slowly pulled it out. Richard gasped at the momentary stretch then sighed from the emptiness. Putting it to one side, Jeremy slid down the bed and gathered Richard tight against him, stroking his hair and back.

"Incredible, just incredible. I know I've pushed you but you did it." Richard was only vaguely aware of what Jeremy was saying to him, but understood his tone of pride and satisfaction. The stroking was soothing and he quickly closed his eyes and slept, Jeremy dozed still holding him tight.

Waking after an hour or so, Jeremy tried to get Richard's attention. Eventually his eyes opened to see an expression of such happiness on Jeremy's face, he couldn't help a wide grin.

"Finally back with me Richard, was beginning to think I'd lost you there," Jeremy commented.

"I really was somewhere else, almost like I was floating, quite surreal," Richard tried to explain, while stretching.

"A sub-trance, doesn't happen very often, I've hardly ever seen it. How are you feeling now?"

"My body feels so heavy, exhausted but in a good way and empty, very empty."

"Sore?" Jeremy checked.

"No, not at all," Richard grinned happily. Jeremy kissed him tenderly.

"Food?" Jeremy suggested.

"Absolutely!" They dressed chatting and made something to eat together.


	12. Final Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have a final session before the big one, trying out a new kind of restraint.

Chapter 12 - Final Preparations

_Good morning my pretty boy, how are you feeling this morning? J_

_Fantastic Sir, thank you. R_

_No discomfort? J_

_None Sir. R_

_Would you be available for a session 8pm Wednesday? J_

_Always Sir. R_

_Excellent, no training no touching until our session. J_

_I understand Sir. R_

Tuesday was a normal office day, Jeremy checked in with him just with a look and was happy with an answering grin. Their focus was on their job, as it should be, preparing for the studio day. James suggested the pub at the end of the day and Richard accepted, since he did, Jeremy followed suit. Since this had started, he hadn't been going to the pub and didn't want to neglect the mate side of their relationship, as well as neglecting James. It was fun and silly and ended at Jeremy's flat with curry. James left first, assuming Richard would be right behind him.

"I'm feeling a bit guilty about James," Richard admitted to Jeremy.

"Why?"

"Do you realise we've blown him off every time he suggested going to the pub since we started up? I know we had a lads' night on Saturday but we used to do this more regularly."

"I'd not put that together no, I suppose when I've been doing this with others, you'd still be going to the pub with him, even if I wasn't. Now that you've pointed it out, I'll make sure to consider it when planning sessions."

"Good, not that James would ever put it together, but this shouldn't change the rest of our lives."

"Now I'd never usually give anything away before a session, but I want you to be able to focus during filming tomorrow, it will be a training session tomorrow only, we have work the next day. I don't want to lose momentum with everything," Jeremy explained. Richard tried not to look disappointed but nodded looking away. Jeremy stepped close, took hold of his chin and forced Richard to look at him.

"No sulking now my pretty boy, soon so very soon and you will be all mine," he said in that low tone, looking deep into Richard's eyes. He saw the flair of desire and pulled him into a deep kiss full of intent, then released him just as suddenly. Richard stumbled back, groaning at the bolt of arousal and realisation that he could do nothing about it, breathing heavily. Jeremy couldn't resist a smirk and wink. "See you at the studio, Hammond," as he ushered him out the door. Richard leaned against the closed door, looked around carefully, before adjusting himself and walked slowly away to find a cab.

The studio day went well, they were all relaxed and in sync with each other, more so than in recent weeks. Richard realised that the previous night had helped. He was fully focussed on the recording and was relieved Jeremy had given him that warning last night or he would have been distracted. He was getting buzzed from feeding off the audience's energy, they were all sparking, ad libbing and pushing each other on. Once they had done the autographs and photos with the audience, they escaped to the portakabin and tea all round. They were recapping and joking together, when Andy came in.

"Not sure what you've been up to that is different but that was definitely above par today. Right enough of stroking your egos, office tomorrow and track recording on Friday," and he was gone again. They sat around drinking their tea, chilling out until Richard stood up.

"I'd better make a move, stuff to do, see you both at the office tomorrow," he announced and grabbed his jacket and opened the door.

"Night Hammond, might as well get going, you coming too May?" Jeremy pulled himself out of the sofa and looked at James. James nodded, picked up their cups and took them into the kitchen. They both picked up their coats and walked to their cars chatting, before driving off.

Richard went through his preparation routine, becoming calmer and more clear-headed, as the flat was cleaned and he prepared himself. Once dressed and the tea things ready, he settled on the sofa and updated his diary, trying to capture what he could remember about the last session. The almost trans-like state he'd fallen into had fascinated him and he did some reading on it, to try and understand. It seemed a little odd that the almost loss of consciousness would be a positive thing but it was the intensity of what he was experiencing that pushed him into it. He did remember the expressions of pride and happiness on Jeremy's face and he'd been reason for them. He had personal pride at succeeding with the large plug too. He never wanted to disappoint his Sir and knew that using a safeword would never do that. If Jeremy believed that he could handle something, he trusted that belief. He didn't know what could make him do it and didn't want to think about it. He was desperate to take the next step but this was not his decision, on a practical level, it wouldn't be the best thing on a work night. His writing was interrupted by the buzzer. Checking who it was, he let Jeremy in and headed straight for the kitchen.

"Hi, here," Richard handed tea to Jeremy, who was already on the sofa, coat hung on a hook.

"Thanks, now how are you, apart from frustrated?" Jeremy asked.

"Mmm, very but other than that, I've been sitting here writing. It was an almost bizarre experience, I don't fully remember all of it, a little like being sedated or drunk. I get snippets or feelings about it, but without the detail. It was so intense, but in a good way."

"Don't worry that you can't remember or describe all of it, if the vibe you are left with is good, then there is no problem."

"Oh good, very good."

"Is there anything else you want to talk about before we start?" Richard shook his head. "Well go and prepare yourself, I'll be in soon." Richard walked into his bedroom, stripped off and centred himself on his cushion, facing the end of the bed.

"What a beautiful sight you are like that my pretty boy, clothes are wasted on you," Jeremy sat on the end of the bed in front of him. "First I want to tell you how proud I was from our last session. Seeing you take in that whole huge plug was incredible, I knew you could do it. Tonight I want to see just how flexible you are." Jeremy put a pillow in the centre of the bed and the towel over it. "On your back," Jeremy instructed then left the room, he returned with a small bag in his hands. Removing a long strap from the bag, he showed it to Richard. There was a wide neoprene cuff at each end, with velcro fastenings. He wrapped one cuff round Richard's left wrist, fastening it. "Move your fingers, is it too tight?" Richard did and shook his head. He then removed a second and did the same with his right wrist. Richard looked at the straps curiously. "You are wondering about the other ends of them?" Richard nodded, Jeremy grinned. He took hold of Richard leg, bending his knee, making him place his foot flat on the bed, then fastened the other cuff round his ankle. "Wriggle your toes, is it too tight?" Richard shook his head again. Jeremy completed the strap on his right ankle. "Now isn't this an exciting picture, and I can make it even better." He took hold of the tension buckle on the strap and began to shorten it, slowly pulling Richard arm down by his side, then continued, slowly pulling his ankle out and up. Repeating the action on the right, Richard found himself immobilised and spread wide apart. "If you start to feel pain in your joints you must use your safeword, do you understand my pretty boy?"

"Yes Sir," Richard replied, curious of the sensation of helplessness and exposure.

"Oh yes, my pretty boy, all open and helpless, how delicious," Jeremy observed in that low tone that made Richard unable to suppress a moan of delight. He knelt between Richard's open legs, put his hands on either side of his head and kissed him deeply, exploring his mouth. Breaking the kiss, he ground his hips down, watching Richard's face as their erections slid against each other. Richard groaned at the sensation, trying to push up against Jeremy but barely able to move. He pulled against the restraints, hardening further and Jeremy could feel Richard's erection twitching against his. Jeremy kissed him again, leaving Richard gasping, then gripped his hair and pulled his head to one side. He licked down his throat, nipping the thin skin over his clavicles, pinching his nipples then swirling his tongue over them. Richard was panting, his eyes closed, head pressed back in the pillow, unable to cope with the sight of Jeremy teasing him as well as the sensations of it. Hands slid over his skin, avoiding his leaking erection, trailed over his taut thigh muscles, then fingers circled his puckered entrance. Richard gasped and strained against the restraints.

"Calm down my pretty boy, I'm just getting started, do you need a moment?" Richard took several deep breaths, trying to relax. "Look at me and let me know when you are ready." After he'd taken a minute, he opened his eyes and saw Jeremy's calm reassuring blue eyes gazing at him waiting. He smiled and nodded, closing his eyes again. He heard the pump and sighed as a finger slid into him, almost immediately followed by a second. They thrust into him repeatedly and stroked his prostate, causing sparks behind his eyelids. A third finger had him gasping and keening at the stretch, but a grin spread over his face.

"What is going on inside that pretty head to cause that grin?"

"Just how good the third finger feels Sir...the texture of knuckles sliding...you stroking me inside...just knowing that you are inside me," Richard gushed.

"So many things, how do they all fit in there? Now I know you've found it difficult but I would like you to watch this next part, if you can manage to keep those gorgeous brown eyes open," Jeremy instructed. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes, Jeremy smiled and kissed him gently. Richard watched him take the large plug and lube it up. "This is going back inside you and I want you to see your body swallow it up so enthusiastically. Ready?" Richard nodded, trying to stay calm. He watched as Jeremy pressed it against his puckered ring, pushing until the first few inches vanished inside him. The dual feedback from the sight and sensation of the intrusion had him gasping and his erection jerked against his stomach. Jeremy set up a rhythm, thrusting then deepening repeatedly, just as he'd done previously. Richard was mesmerised by the view, his mouth open, panting as it slid deeper and deeper into his body. "Are you still with me this time?"

"Very much so... Sir... please don't stop...I want it all...please don't stop," he begged. Jeremy started to thrust the plug, faster, deeper. "Sir...yes...thank you...yes." His head fell back against the pillow, eyes closed absorbing it all. He felt so open, so exposed, so immobilised, so good. He was close, very close to losing control but still didn't have permission. He forced his eyes open, breathing heavily, chest heaving, biting his lip, trying to hold back as he reached the widest point.

"Let go my pretty boy," Jeremy instructed, thrusting the plug even faster then pushed it fully home. Richard shouted, eyes closed, convulsing, straining against the restraints, hips lifted high off the bed, coming all over his stomach, fireworks exploding behind his eyelids. Jeremy pulled the plug partway out and slid it slowly in and out, drawing out his orgasm until he slumped down again, and removed it completely. "Now watch," he ordered. Jeremy knelt up between Richard's legs, took his erection firmly in his right fist and jerked himself in a rapid pace, looking down on a still restrained Richard. "This is what you do to me, how aroused you make me," he gasped. Richard stared open-mouthed at Jeremy's erection, longing to taste him. "You want it don't you?" Richard nodded, not trusting his voice. He couldn't take his eyes away from the sight, could feel a curl of arousal inside himself again. "Next time...next time it will be inside you." Richard groan and felt himself twitch again at the idea. He tried to move again, relishing the restraints preventing him from disgracing himself, from breaking the rules. Jeremy grinned at the squirm, then groaned as he came over Richard's stomach, his come mixing with Richard's. Richard moaned delightedly at the sight. Jeremy slumped forward, hands either side of Richard's stomach, supported on his arms as he caught his breath. He got off the bed, returning with a wet flannel, cleaning them both up, then carefully released the cuffs on Richard's ankles, gently rubbing his legs and easing them straight down the bed, then his wrists, rubbing them carefully. Finally climbed back on the bed next to him and drew him into his arms. Richard sighed contently to be held close to his Sir, with his back being stroked.

"That seemed easier this time, was it for you my pretty boy?" Jeremy pulled his chin up to get eye contact.

"It was, I knew I could take it this time and was more relaxed I think," Richard nodded.

"Did you enjoy the restraints?" Jeremy raised an eyebrow.

"Very much, I like pulling against them," he admitted blushing, trying to lower his gaze.

"Look at me," Jeremy remind sternly, "there's nothing to be embarrassed about, your reaction to the silk scarf made me suspect you'd take well to this. Is there anything you want to say?" Richard bit his lip, unsure whether to say something. "Come on there is something."

"Did you mean what you said Sir? A...about next time?" Jeremy laughed and pulled him into a deep kiss.

"I did my pretty boy, I did. You are ready now." Richard shuddered, the idea almost overwhelming him with excitement.

"Now let's have a rest, I think we got need it" Jeremy kissed him once more then held him against his chest, stroking his hair and back until he knew Richard had drifted off to sleep.

About an hour later, they woke up.

"How are you feeling Richard? Hope your legs aren't sore?" Jeremy asked carefully. Richard rolled onto his back and stretched freely.

"I feel great, legs feel fine. That was quite a session, was brilliant."

"I'm not boring you then? Not changed your mind about doing this?" Richard grabbed Jeremy's face in both hands.

"I've never been more certain about wanting to do this," he grinned that hyper-energetic grin of his. "Right now I'm starving, let's have some food and a couple of beers." Jeremy ruffled Richard's hair laughing and nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't keep you hanging much longer, the next chapter I promise. Couldn't resist building your anticipation a little more.


	13. The Main Event

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard finally finds out why all his training as been worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry to have left you all hanging for so long with this chapter. I needed to do it justice after building up to for 12 chapters and it been difficult to get back into the right head-space to writing this again. Penny and Jeremy have just been too much fun and shouting louder at me.
> 
> I hope you feel it was worth waiting for in the end.

Chapter 13 - The Main Event

Richard arrived at the office first on Thursday, he was full of energy and knew he needed a long run that evening to expend it, especially if he would be confined to a desk all day. Jeremy arrived soon afterwards with good coffee for both of them.

"You ok this morning?" Jeremy checked in with him quietly.

"I'm great, full of energy and feeling fantastic," Richard grinned.

"Pleased to hear it," Jeremy winked. 

"Morning all, am I late?" James strolled in.

"Are you ever on time May?" Jeremy laughed. They joked about until Andy brought them on task and laid out what he needed of them. Mid-morning Richard's phone buzzed.

_Saturday 7pm, no touching until then. J_

_I understand. R_

Richard couldn't help a glance at Jeremy, who smirked at him. He forced his focus into his work and put everything else out of his mind for the rest of the day. Walking to their cars together they were chatting.

"Saturday, really?" Richard couldn't help asking.

"I'm taking your advice, thought we could have a pub session with James tomorrow after the track," Jeremy grinned. "Getting frustrated already are we?" He raised an eyebrow.

"In anticipation yes, will be doing a long run tonight! See you at the track, Clarkson," he waved as he got in the car and left quickly, hearing Jeremy laughing through his open window.

Richard went for an extra long run, staying focussed on his pace, route and surroundings. On his return, there were texts waiting from Jeremy and James.

_Chaps, curry night at mine Friday after the track? JC_

_Excellent plan, I'm in. May_

_Count me in, undo all the good from tonight's run, why not. R_

_Space to crash is of course available. JC_

The recording on the track went well, in terms of none of them actually crashing the test-cars, although all three would require new tyres. That didn't count in their eyes of course. Andy got the footage he needed, so he was happy. They all went to the pub with the crew before heading back to London. They met up at Jeremy's and had a significant excess of beer and curry, watching war films, despite Richard's protests. They then surfaced late on Saturday and took their time until any of them were fit to start the day. James left first.

"You still ok," he stopped Richard, a hand on his arm. Richard nodded.

"A little hungover but ready for anything. Need to focus on the everyday stuff until this evening or I'll end up an overwound spring by this evening."

"Yes you do. Take some time and write your diary, it will help too. Now off you go and I'll see you later." Richard drove home via a food shop. He put it all away and set about cleaning the flat, changing the bed, setting the room up. Showering and thoroughly grooming himself, he settled with a drink and his diary. Losing himself in capturing his feelings about the last session and his excitement about the coming evening, time passed quickly. He realised that he still had to dress and prepare drinks and hurried to do so before Jeremy arrived.

Letting Jeremy in, he made their drinks and joined him on the sofa.

"You seem calmer than this morning?" Jeremy checked.

"I am, my routines help and having normal life stuff to do."

"You know that you can stop this at any point right? If anything starts to feel wrong, either during or between sessions, you have all the power," Jeremy reminded seriously, sipping his tea.

"No way do I want to say stop now!"

"I know, just reminding you that you have a safeword and are always free to use it. This isn't something we can undo."

"You've not changed your mind, have you?" Richard looked worried.

"God no, I've wanted that gorgeous virgin arse of yours since I first saw it naked!" Jeremy grinned. "Have simply been waiting until you were ready." Richard blushed. "Is there anything you want to say to me or are you ready to get started?" Richard shook his head.

"Go and prepare yourself," Jeremy instructed. Richard left quickly, stripped off and arranged himself on his cushion, trying to slow his breathing, centring and calming himself. 

"What a sight you are my pretty boy, I never tire of seeing you naked on your cushion." He pull Richard chin up to look into his eyes. "As I said last time, I never normally tell you what to expect from a session, apart from today. I plan to claim your body completely and need to be sure this is what you want, any doubts can manifest physically and make it painful for you." Richard looked into his blue eyes with an expression of absolute trust.

"I am yours Sir, completely yours. My body belongs to you to do with as you wish. I have never been more certain of this," he said simply. He felt relaxed, calm and ready for anything Jeremy wanted to do to him. This is what he signed up for. 

"Thank you. Undress me." Richard removed his shoes and socks, placing them on one side, then kneeling up, he undid Jeremy's belt, button and zip, carefully taking his trousers off without touching him. Looking up questioningly, Jeremy nodded to him. Richard took hold of the waistband of his boxers and gently removed them, biting his lip at the sight of his already partly erect penis. Standing, he unbuttoned his shirt and hung it on the back of the chair, then returned to his cushion. Jeremy walked around him, simply looking, absorbing. The first touch was his hair, raking fingers through it, then over his shoulders.

"Stand up," Richard pushed himself up, standing proud, shoulders down and back, arms by his sides, enjoying the inspection. A trail traced down his spine, he couldn't hold back a shiver from the touch, delicate but possessive. Strong hands swept over his back, spanning his narrow waist, cupped his bum. He was grabbed and pulled back against Jeremy, hands exploring his chest. He could feel Jeremy's erection against his back and had to resist moving against it.

"Feel what your gorgeous body does to me, my pretty boy." Richard gave a little whimper of excitement. 

"I want to watch every expression on your pretty face as I take you tonight, so on your back." Richard slowly climbed on the bed and lay down on the towel, lifting himself for Jeremy to slide a pillow under his bum, he then arranged several behind his head, elevating it. "Arms up," Jeremy instructed. Richard raised his wrists onto the pillows. Jeremy pulled one of the restraints from the previous session. He fastened one cuff round his left wrist, wrapped the strap over the bedhead several times and fastened his right wrist into the other cuff. 

"Wriggle your fingers," Richard did. "Not too tight?" Richard shook his head. Jeremy climbed on the bed on all fours, knees either side of Richard's hips, hands by his head. He dipped his head and kissed Richard hard, claiming his mouth, exploring it with his tongue, leaving Richard panting for air. Pulling away, he sat up, straddling his hips and stroked his large hands over Richard's chest again, teasing and pinching his nipples between thumbs and forefingers. Leaning forward he swirled a tongue round one, sucked it between his lips and nipped carefully but just on the pleasurable side of painful, repeating the actions on the other. Richard started to pull on the restraints in an effort not to squirm. Edging further back he licked down Richard's torso and blew gently on his erection. Richard tried to arch up off the bed, biting his lip to stop a cry, Jeremy pushed him flat with a hand on his hip. Moving off him completely, Jeremy stroked up his legs, pushing them apart firmly, and settled between them.

"Now my gorgeous boy, I'm going to need you to keep your legs up for me, help you spread nice and wide." Jeremy bent Richard's leg, pushing it so that his knee was near his chest and his shin was parallel to the bed, then did the same with the other. "God you look hot." Jeremy ran his hands down Richard's taut inner thighs and over his spread cheeks. He stroked a finger over Richard's puckered ring, drawing a gasp of anticipation from Richard's lips. The licking, stroking and posing was driving Richard crazy, he was breathing faster, his skin was almost hyper-sensitive. He was desperate for Jeremy's touch, anywhere but most of all inside him. He watched as Jeremy lubed up a finger, spread it almost agonisingly slowly over his entrance before finally sliding inside him. Richard released his breath in a happy sigh. A second finger started to stretch him and he relaxed into the process. The third finger had him keening, the slow thrusts, the textures from knuckles, he felt so good, despite Jeremy purposely avoiding his prostate. He knew this was preparation not the main activity, so Jeremy was avoiding over-stimulation. He wanted more, he needed more, he longed to beg for more. His eyes were closed, his head pressed deep into the pillows, his hands had grabbed at the strap attached to his cuffs, pulling on it. Suddenly he felt Jeremy's lips on his, kissing him intensely, possessively, his face being stroked gently.

"Keep your eyes open, I want you to watch and to see you my pretty boy," Jeremy instructed. He withdrew his fingers, wiping them on the towel, carefully spread lube over his erection and checked Richard's face. His expression was of anticipation and desire, Jeremy knew he was ready. He lined himself up, made sure Richard was watching and slowly pressed forward. Richard's eyes widened as he slowly stretched beyond anything he'd experienced yet, but also at the sight of Jeremy's considerable erection disappearing into his body. He was panting at the stretch, the burn, but knew it would ease once the head was in, another moment and it was. Jeremy paused, giving Richard a chance to get used to the sensation, the realisation of the moment, his head had fallen back on the pillow, eyes shut. His head was swimming with the feel of Jeremy, so different to the plug, hot, swollen, his mind was catching up with what his eyes were telling him. Jeremy was inside him, this was just the start and it felt so good. He opened his eyes and Jeremy slid in several inches, pausing again to give him time to adjust. Panting he tried to keep his eyes open and watch. The next time Jeremy moved, he slid all the way in. Richard's head dropped back again with a deep groan of ecstasy, it was the most incredibly intense thing he'd ever felt. So full, so hot, sparks flew behind his eyes as his prostate was stroked.

"Oh god my pretty boy you feel as incredible as I hoped you would, so tight, so hot. You are making me proud, coping so well, as well as more aroused than I've been for months. You've proved you can fit me in, now for you to make me come." Jeremy's voice wasn't as strong, arousal making it quiver slightly but he spoke in that low tone that make Richard shiver. Jeremy slowly pulled back, leaving only his head inside, then thrust in again, he set up an achingly slow pace, giving Richard the chance to get used to the slide. Richard was panting and keening in delight, in sensation overload.

"Can you take more my pretty boy?" Richard was vaguely aware of being spoken to, then felt Jeremy's touch on his face. He tried to focus his eyes and eventually could see the questioning look on his face. He didn't care what that question was, his answer was yes and he nodded vigorously, unable to speak. The expression of lust and delight on Jeremy's face made him sure his answer was the right one. Richard took a tighter grip on the restraints, enjoying having something to ground himself with, and braced ready. This didn't go unnoticed, Jeremy smirked, slid deep into Richard and claimed an intense kiss before straightening his arms again. Locking eyes, he began to thrust faster, deeper, brushing Richard's prostate every time. Richard couldn't help himself, he pressed his head back and howled in delight, overwhelmed in the intensity. Jeremy nipped at his exposed neck then increased the pace of his thrusts. Richard knew he'd not last with such intense stimulation, but this wasn't about him and his pleasure. His body was there to please Jeremy, from the shudders and his irregular panting, he was very close, making him feel so proud.

"Please Sir," he begged, unable to say more but hoping he'd be understood. Richard spread his legs a little wider, clenching Jeremy internally in time with his thrusts, trying to please him further. Jeremy's eyes widened in surprise and pleasure. He gave a final deep thrust and came, shuddering and groaning, "Mine!" Richard couldn't hold back any longer, shooting over his stomach, tugging on his restraints joyfully, delighting in the feeling of Jeremy still deep inside him as he did. Jeremy lay on top of Richard, catching his breath and stroking Richard's hair and face. He tenderly kissed him.

  
"You were everything I hoped for my pretty boy. Now I need you to relax for a moment." Jeremy carefully withdrew, causing Richard to wince slightly. He manoeuvred Richard's legs back down onto the bed, rubbing his hips, then reached up and released his wrists, easing his shoulders down. Lying down himself, he pulled Richard into his arms as he started to shake. Wrapping his long arms tight round him, he stroked his hair and back gently.

"There, there my pretty boy, you have been amazing, just relax and breathe slowly, I've got you, you are perfectly safe," Jeremy whispered to him, as he pulled the duvet up over both of them. Richard trying to stop, endorphins coursing through him, but seemed to have lost control of his body. Jeremy's words and tender touch eventually worked and he calmed down.

"That's better, are you back with me again?" Richard nodded. "Thank you for your trust, for giving your body to me to use, you have no idea how special you are to me. To be able to share a moment like that with you, I hope it was as enjoyable for you?" Richard could only nod, he didn't trust his voice, hoping that his expression could speak for him. His eyes showed happiness and glittered slightly with unshed tears. He couldn't cope with holding Jeremy's gaze for long and buried his head into Jeremy's chest.

"You have no reason to hide my precious boy, you've made me so proud. We are going to have a lot of fun together, there are so many things I want to do to it now that I've broken you in." Richard risked a hopeful look at Jeremy, who was smiling broadly. "Oh yes, I've barely gotten started with you, unless you want to end this?" Richard shook his head.

"No Sir, that is the last thing I want to do."

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear that. Neither of us are fit to do anything now and we deserve a nap, you need to recover." Jeremy pulled him close again. Richard sighed contentedly and relaxed against him. 

Richard stirred and yawned contentedly. Opening his eyes, he saw Jeremy watching him.

"How are you feeling?" Richard couldn't help a big grin.

"Fantastic but empty."

"Not for long trust me, taking that gorgeous ass of yours is likely to become addictive," Jeremy smirked as Richard blushed. "You can't try and tell me you didn't enjoy it and don't want more?"

"Erm I, oh god, it was incredible and yes more, so much more." Jeremy chuckled at his reaction.

"I knew you were the right choice. You rather enjoy being restrained as well, the way you were holding and pulling on them." Richard nodded, biting his lip. "So many ways I can do that, almost too many ideas. Right now though food, if you can get up? Go and have a quick shower and I'll see you downstairs." 

Richard appeared downstairs in his dressing gown, his hair roughly towel-dried. He heard Jeremy in the kitchen and joined him. 

"Hi," Richard said, Jeremy turned around to look at him and grinned.

"You look content," he commented. Richard nodded.

"We been building up to tonight for so long and I can understand why now, I'd not have been able to take you without the training and god it was worth it."

"Just remember that this belongs to me now." Jeremy patted Richard's bum. "No extra-curriculum activities without permission!" Richard blushed. "I'm not restricting your usual activity generally, and I suspect there will be a lot of that happening this week. Right now let's eat and have a few beers." They prepared the food Richard had bought, laughing and joking together, eating on the sofa and watching TV.

Richard walked Jeremy to the door. He was suddenly pressed against the wall and thoroughly kissed.

"One final instruction for you my precious pretty boy. I want a diary entry from you by 9pm tomorrow about this evening. Understand?" Richard could only nod in response. Jeremy kissed him again, stroked his cheek, winked and left. Richard slumped against the wall and couldn't stop a huge grin spreading over his face.


	14. Richard's Diary Entry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard happily pens his diary entry as soon as Jeremy leaves.

Chapter 14 - Richard's Diary Entry

Richard started his diary immediately, wanting to capture the moment while it was still so fresh in his mind.

_Sir_   
_Tonight was the most incredible experience of my life. I felt sensations I could never have imagined before You. I didn't know that this was something I wanted and now can't wait to take whatever You wish to give._

_Having an evening of the three of us helped, I was feeling guilty, getting so engrossed in You I was neglecting my friendships, including with you. I guess I can understand how others can live in this 24-7, but I'd not cope with the permanent arousal of it, no matter how much I can long to be with You when we are apart, to serve You, to pleasure You, to lose myself in You. I remembered what good friends we are, why we work so well together, the three of us._

_I have my routines now to prevent me dwelling on a session all day beforehand now. Preparing myself for You delights me, knowing I'm caring for Your property. Writing this diary helps greatly, whether it is to be shared with You or not._

_I was nervous beforehand but excitement and the desire to serve You and my trust in You over-rode it. My first sight of Your glorious erection was awe-inspiring, and the idea of it fitting inside me doubtful. I had to trust You and Your judgement, which I do absolutely, knowing that I'd never forget the experience. Everything that has happened so far was leading to this session, reminded me of training for a race. The training has been incredible, I felt guilty about enjoying it at first because it was preparing me for Your pleasure, then remembered that You wanted me to enjoy it. At times I tried to imagine what tonight would be like, but my brain truly didn't do it justice. I appreciate the opportunity to change my mind, but it was the last thing I wanted to do._

_Even Your touch delights me, not being able to touch in return is infuriating, the restraints prevent me from disgracing myself as well as being wonderfully exciting, I didn't know that about me. I needed something to hold onto and pulling on them worked perfectly. To be arranged or posed by You, simply because You want to see me like that or it suits Your whim, drives me wild. Fingers stretching me, Your wonderfully large fingers, preparing me, always so good._

_The moment You claimed my virginity, pushing into my body, I'll never forget. I could have come just from the sight and feel of it, almost overwhelmingly incredible. Then it continued to get even better. So different from the plugs, the heat, so solid, the stretch, I was nervous I couldn't take it then suddenly You were inside me. I wish I could describe how special that was for me, the look of pleasure on Your face and knowing I'd contributed to it. When You started to move it took my breathe away, the slow movement almost agonisingly good, I couldn't have imagined how much better it got when You began to thrust into me at full speed. I began to lose myself in the devastating sensations, the way I was being stroked inside. Being able to surprise and please You gripping as You moved, I couldn't help a surge of pride at the expression on Your face. Preventing myself from coming was agony, delicious agony until the bliss of feeling You come inside me, knowing I was fully branded as Your property. Hearing You call my bum 'Mine' made me finally coming while You were still inside me, the most intense orgasm I've ever had, with a plug is good but it was so much more. It was as if I was high then lost control of my body, the feel of You holding me, stroking me, hearing Your voice began to ground me and I returned. Moments like that are so precious to me, I know that I am safe in Your arms. You want me to look at You but sometimes it is just too much to cope with, too intense._

_The thought that I'm now broken in and can continue to be used for Your pleasure, I need to try and avoid or I'll be permanently hard. I live to serve You, my body belongs to You and that decision was the best I've ever made, it has made me so happy._

Richard saved it and still had a broad grin on his face. It had been an experience of a lifetime and god he wanted more. How could he have ever debated about it? Giving a deep sigh, he emailed the diary entry to Jeremy and tried to settle to watch some television before bed. He soon gave up, headed back to the bedroom, undressed and slid between the sheets. His mind immediately started to replay the session and catching a whiff of Jeremy on his sheets, he hardened fast. Taking himself in hand, he thought about Jeremy's fingers stretching and preparing him then the moment when he entered him. He longed to try and replicate some of the sensations, but the warning was clear, he didn't have permission, that pleasure was Sir's alone to give or deny. Images and feelings came to mind thick and fast, he knew he wouldn't last and groaned out his relief. Cleaning himself, he was yawning in moments and soon asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt the urge to return to this smutty pair and offer up this diary entry as my Christmas gift to all my readers.
> 
> I've not forgotten them and am still planning their next session!


	15. The Following Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neither of them can resist the opportunity for another session the following day. Richard is blindfolded, posed, restrained and enjoyed. He's still new to it all and doesn't quite get it right all of the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Managed to finish this in time for the New Year so Happy New Year my lovely readers. Here's to a year better than 2020!

Chapter 15 - The Following Day

_My pretty boy, thank you for your diary, it was enlightening and inspiring. Would you be available for a session this afternoon? J_

_I would be delighted Sir, what time should I expect you? R_

_3pm. J_

_With pleasure Sir.R_

Richard sat back on the sofa and grinned. He couldn't help himself, as if he'd say no to anything like Saturday night again. He'd struggled not to think about it, trying to focus on normal life and chores. Right go for a run, get some of the pent-up energy and frustration. Changing he hit the pavement, earphones on and focussed on his pace and route. Returning he had a shower, then stripped the bed, putting a wash on, making it with fresh bedding. Checking the kitchen, there was food for afterwards. Making a quick lunch, he tried to relax and eat, then cleaned the kitchen. He still had a couple of hours so worked on his column. Finishing it, he dressed and filled the kettle, ready for Jeremy.

The buzzer went, after checking he let Jeremy in, and was pushed against the back of the door, being kissed intensely. Breaking away Jeremy grinned at him then strode into the lounge.

"Tea?" Richard asked, trying to compose himself, Jeremy nodded, sitting back smugly, hands behind his head. Richard pulled himself together while he made the drinks, quickly returning with them.

"Thanks," Jeremy said as he handed him a cup. "How are you? No ill effects? Discomfort?"

"None, feel fantastic thanks," Richard grinned.

"What have you been up to today?" Jeremy asked gently.

"Went for a run, cleaning, chores and did my column, didn't really have any plans for today. Had no idea how I'd be feeling afterwards."

"Very sensible. Delighted you are in such good condition, as well as so ready for more," he winked, making Richard laugh.

"I know you said when we first started that I wasn't a slut for wanting more and being easily persuaded, but God I want more!" Jeremy gave a deep laugh and looked rather smug.

"Oh I chose well in you! You ready?"

"Very ready, yes."

"Go and wait for me then," Jeremy instructed calmly. Richard nodded, took a deep breath and left. Jeremy watched him go, smiling. 

Richard undressed and centred himself on his cushion near the bed, excited by the prospect of experiencing more but calm and trusting, the decisions were not his to make once he agreed to the session. He closed his eyes, breathing slow and deep, the calmness descended, even after he heard the door open and close. A warm hand stroked his cheek as he sensed Jeremy sitting on the edge of the bed in front of his and he steeled himself to resist nuzzling it.

"Hello my pretty boy, thank you for agreeing to another session so soon and for your diary, it was very special to have the insight of your point of view."

"Thank you for the opportunity to experience yesterday, it was more than I ever could have hoped for, and to be able to be in your presence again today," Richard replied, his head bowed. Jeremy pulled his chin up with one finger.

"Open those beautiful brown eyes and look at me," Jeremy instructed gently. Hesitating, Richard eventually did and saw the same happiness he felt mirrored in Jeremy's. "Yesterday is a memory I will always treasure, something that can only be experienced once and you permitted me to be that one person." Jeremy pulled him up and kissed him deeply, with surprising tenderness initially becoming possessive, then pushed him back onto his cushion. 

Standing Jeremy walked behind Richard, Richard strained his ears to work out what he was doing, then clearly heard the jangle of a belt buckle. Oh, he was undressing himself and I'm not allowed to watch, he realised, sucking his lip. He sensed the warmth of Jeremy standing close behind him, then something soft descended over his eyes as a silk scarf was tied round his head. He sighed a little wistfully as he understood that he would be denied any of the sights he'd relished the previous night. He felt hands under his arms and got to his feet. Warm, slightly rough hands swept over his chest, tightening his nipples instantly, then over his shoulders and arms. His bum was cupped possessively, then he gasped as a sharp smack landed on each cheek.

The cushion was kicked out of the way and Richard was led to the bed then pushed so he landed on his front. He felt towelling under his hands, Jeremy must have laid the towel over the bed. He waited exactly as he'd landed. Feeling a firm grip round his left ankle, he heard velcro ripping and a restraint was fastened on, the same happened on his right. His right ankle was pulled across the bed by the restraint and fastened to the bed leg, as was his left, spreading him wide.

"Oh yes, very nice," Jeremy commented. "But it can get even better. On all fours now."   
Richard had to edge backwards as his legs were already so wide, then his wrists were grabbed, encircled with restraints and attached to the headboard. He could barely move now, spread out, displayed, ready to be used in whatever way Jeremy wanted, excited as hell.

"Not too tight?" He shook his head, not trusting his voice. "Good because you make a seriously erotic picture, all immobile, ready for me to play with, in whatever way I want." Richard shivered with the lust in Jeremy's voice. He waited for what felt like a age without knowing what was happening, realising that he was been looked at, assessed, evaluated, oggled. He strained against the restraints, knowing how it would look, enjoying the limiting of his movement, hearing a low hum for his efforts. A touch finally came on the small of his back, sliding up to his shoulders, he couldn't hold back a moan of delight and felt himself twitch. Suddenly a lick ran up his spine and he felt the damp heat of Jeremy's erection rest between his cheeks as he pressed close. Fingers pinched his nipples as Jeremy bite his ear-lobe while rolling his hips. Richard bit his lower lip hard to not groan and beg for more, he tried to press back against Jeremy.

"Patience my pretty boy, perhaps you need a lesson in that." His ear was nipped again then all sensation vanished. "I'll just enjoy the sight of you, while I pleasure myself." From the direction of his voice, Richard realised he must be sitting on the chair he usually put Jeremy's clothes on. He could make out the faint sound of skin on skin and hung his head, knowing Jeremy was jerking himself off rather than using him to do it. He was being taught to wait not try and influence the action, not knowing how long this continued until he felt a hand pulling up his chin.

"The next time you try something like that, there will be a physical punishment. This time I can see that you've punished yourself, do you understand?" Richard nodded miserably. "Then that is the end to it, we move on and continue with the session." Richard wished that he could see the forgiveness in Jeremy's eyes so that he could believe it, then his lips were captured between Jeremy's and he was kissed deeply. He couldn't stop a small smile as he knew he had been forgiven and gave himself over to the intense kiss, relishing Jeremy's tongue exploring his mouth, teasing his tongue. He sighed as Jeremy pulled away.

"Better my naughty boy, now back to my original plan." Hands ran over his back, fondled his cheeks, cupping his testes and teased his taut thighs. Richard was shaking with the effort of not moving this time. A finger brushed over his puckered ring and he couldn't help a moan. The next was cool and slippery, sliding into him, drawing a contented sigh from his lips. A second finger entered him, then a third, stretching him, preparing him, giving him something to focus on. Richard grabbed the straps, pulling gently on them, trying to not get too excited during the warm-up, breathing slow and deep.

"Ready for more my pretty boy?" Richard could hear the smirk in his voice, as well as the desire. He nodded in reply, sighing as the fingers withdrew and he had no sensation of touch at all. His face was pulled to the side and another deep kiss taken. He knew he was ready for Jeremy, he wanted him, desperate to have him inside him again. Until his back was stroked, he hadn't realised he was shaking.

"Calm down my pretty boy, trust me and calm down or this won't go well," Jeremy reassured him, stroking his back and thighs. Taking a few deep breaths he calmed and felt strong fingers pulling his cheeks further apart. Pressure on his puckered ring and he was ready. Oh god the stretch was good, he longed to lean back and push Jeremy in faster, deeper. He knew it wasn't too much this time, he knew his body could take this, that he wanted it. Pausing half-way to allow him to adjust, Jeremy watched Richard panting and trying to restrain himself from influencing anything. He patted him on the bum.

"Better, much better," then drove in fully with a deep groan. "Oh yes my pretty boy you can take me more easily already, I don't need to be as careful and can get even deeper like this. You feel incredible, still so deliciously tight." Jeremy nipped the back of Richard's neck then worried his earlobe between his teeth and bit it. Richard revelled in the feel of Jeremy against his thighs, his chest pressing on his back, hot flesh touching his. Leaning up again, Jeremy ran his fingernails along Richard's back, before gripping his hips. Moving very slowly, he pulled back then thrust in again, setting a very slow pace, which had Richard shaking and sweating with arousal and the effort of not responding. Richard longed to press back into each thrust, to try and pull him as deep as possible, to make it feel like Jeremy was touching his very soul. 

"Brace yourself my pretty boy," Jeremy growled in his ear, before pressing his shoulders down, "on your elbows." Richard shivered from his tone, as well as the implication then dropped to rest his weight on his forearms, after wiping sweat from his forehead. The first thrust had him gasping, the new angle, stroking his prostate hard. The pace escalated fast and he really did have to brace, his head dropped onto his arms and he slid his knees a fraction further apart with the little slack he had in the restraints. Pulling on the straps with his hands, Richard couldn't stop the moans and groans falling from his lips, his world reduced to the sensations running through him. He could do nothing to stop them and was revelling in being used in such a glorious manner. In their first conversation about anal sex, Jeremy had used the phrase 'pound you senseless' and he was getting very close to that. He was awash with delicious feelings driving him to the edge, desperate to let go and surrender to his release, knowing his role was to be used for Jeremy's. Suddenly he felt a touch on his almost painfully hard erection, a definite stroke along it, it was permission to come if he couldn't last and was a huge relief. Richard allowed himself to spiral out of control, crying out as he pulsed onto the towel under him, as Jeremy continued to thrust deep into him. The grip on his hips tightened and pace became erratic, it still felt incredible. He could hear Jeremy's panting and began to clench him at the depth of his thrusts, making him groan. Feeling Jeremy shuddering deep within him, he had a burst of pride at having pleased his Sir. 

"Oh my pretty boy, well done," Jeremy huffed, trying to catch his breath. He rested his head on Richard's back while he undid the ankle restraints, then slid his hands along his sides and down his arms to open the wrist restraints. Richard still didn't dare to move, not having explicit permission. Jeremy crawled up the bed next to him, pulling him into his arms. Richard went limp and let himself be moved into the place Jeremy wanted him. His chin was tilted up and tender kisses claimed. His hair was stroked and the scarf gently removed. Richard slowly opened his eyes, finding himself looking into Jeremy's blue eyes, shining with sated pleasure. He quickly lowered them, focussing on his chest instead.

"You can look at me, I need to know that you are ok my boy," Jeremy said softly.

"I don't deserve to, I failed you," Richard's lip wobbled. Jeremy forced his head up, pulling his gaze on his.

"No, you had a weak moment, that was dealt with and we moved on, do not dwell on it. You are not perfect, you are still learning and controlling yourself, with all these new exciting sensations, it's not easy. I want you to enjoy what we do, if you need a real punishment, I will deal with that." He smiled tenderly. "Are you ok? I didn't hurt you?" Richard let out a long breath, he hadn't realised he was holding, then grinned.

"I feel incredible, no pain or discomfort." Jeremy gave a wide grin, then cleaned them both up with the towel. He pulled the duvet up over them, wrapped his arms around Richard and flicked the light off.

Richard woke up alone, but quickly heard the shower going. He grinned to himself at the idea that Jeremy needed a shower. Wrapping the towel round his waist, he got food started. Jeremy emerged and they swopped over. 

"How are you feeling?" Jeremy asked, as they relaxed over a meal and beers.

"Great, completely wired. God that was fantastic." Richard babbled.

"You seem to really like the restraints and being posed, or is just wanting to get to the main event," Jeremy raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, they are brilliant, not really being able to move, you arranging me, love it. Simply being an object to be used. Not being able to see anything was frustrating at first but then exciting, trying to work out what was happening, where you were. It can be stimulation overload being able to see everything sometimes."

"Mmm, gives me so many ideas for future sessions, trust me, what is pushing your buttons works just as well for me. You make a gorgeous picture spread out waiting to be used, might have to immortalise it at some point," Jeremy couldn't help grinned at Richard's surprised face. "Bet you never thought you'd be sitting here taking like this with me," he winked.

"Erm, not a chance. Both of us drunk and a 'no-names' have you ever? Possibly, certainly not after what we've been doing, couldn't have ever imagined I'd want to. Whatever debauched ideas you have, bring it on," Richard grinned.

"Oh be careful what you wish for, you might get it," Jeremy grinned wolfishly.


	16. Trying to Focus on Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard tries to cope with the real-life Jeremy and is struggling to control himself. Jeremy isn't making it easy for him, on purpose.
> 
> This story appears to have quite a few followers, I've not forgotten about them, never fear.

Chapter 16 - Trying to Focus on Work

Richard woke up on Monday morning feeling full of energy. Getting ready for work, he couldn't help but grin at his weekend antics. He felt fantastic, more at home in his body than he had for a long time, and more than ready for the week to come. Dressing, he had breakfast then headed out for the office.

Pushing open the door he saw Jeremy already at his desk and couldn't help grinning.

"Morning Jez," he greeted. "Good weekend?"

"Morning Hammond, excellent thanks, touched base with a good mate," Jeremy smirked.

"Really? Worth the effort?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh I think you could safely say that, am planning to make it a regular event," Richard couldn't help a wide grin and felt himself twitch at the thought, as Jeremy winked at him. Richard settled into his chair and booted up the computer. He couldn't keep the grin off his face, as snippets of their sessions drifted through his head. Jeremy leaned over his chair, looking at his monitor as if they were discussing the car on it.

"You ok? No physical side effects after the sessions?" He asked quietly.

"I'm great, no side effects, unless you can count being in an incredibly good mood."

"Delighted to hear it, but you are going to have to be able to focus on work or I'll be forced to ration you," Jeremy raised an eyebrow at him.

"Anything interesting Chaps?" James wandered in, late as usual.

"Hammond was trying to convince me that this hybrid was worth testing this week," Jeremy replied, waving his hand at Richard's monitor.

"Seriously Hammond, why are you even wasting the energy?" James said and they were off, trading comments, insults and being themselves, but with Richard silently cursing Jeremy for putting him in the position of having to defend a hybrid that he didn't even like.

_Looking hot today my pretty boy. Are you available for a session on Friday evening? J_

The text arrived at lunchtime and Richard couldn't hold back a big grin.

"Good news Hammond?" James asked, watching him.

"Someone I've been hoping to meet up with," he replied carefully.

_Yes please Sir. R_

_8pm, no training at all and no touching after Tuesday evening. J_

_I understand. R_

"Date?"

"Something like that, potentially," Richard tried not to roll his eyes at Jeremy's text. It was going to be a frustrating week, even if it was likely to end in a magnificent way. He glanced over only to see him smirking at his monitor, knowing full well Richard wouldn't be able to resist looking at him. Richard silently cursed himself for being so predictable.

Tuesday they were filming at the track, a final piece with all three of them ready for the next day's audience recording. Once they had it in the bag, the three of them couldn't help mucking about on the track until Andy was yelling at them to pack it in. Piling into the portakabin like a bunch of overgrown puppies, they crashed on the sofas.

"Put the kettle on Hammond, there's a good chap," Jeremy said. Richard was on his feet before he even thought about not following the instruction. He looked Jeremy and couldn't hold down a surge of excitement. Making the drinks gave his flush time to subside. He returned with three teas and biscuits.

"How about we decamp to the pub after this?" James suggested, as Andy opened the door.

"Good idea May," he commented.

"Now that is a sentence I don't hear often enough," James grinned.

"Perhaps that should tell you something about the general quality of your ideas then May!" Jeremy commented. Richard sniggered into his cup.

"Now now Clarkson, May has plenty of them, you just never both to listen to him," Andy reprimanded. Jeremy huffed as he drank his tea. They all decamped to the pub, having a thoroughly silly evening. 

That night in bed Richard took his time, thinking about his reactions to being given instructions outside of a session and how instinctive it was being to follow them. The way they aroused him, how could he not know this about himself all these years? His brain wasn't really concerned about this as the blood was rapidly heading south. He groaned, sliding his hand inside his boxers and pushing the duvet out of his way. Taking himself in hand, he swiped a thumb over his weeping slit and spread it down with a delighted moan. What little brain cells were still functioning started running images and sensations from the previous weekend. He wanted to take his time, savour it before he had to abstain, but the weekend had been too good, the most incredible he'd even felt. He longed to slide fingers inside as an aid memoir but didn't have permission and there was no way he'd disobey his Sir. He was flushed, panting as he pumped his fist and jerked his hips up in the rhythm. Moaning, his eyes tight closed, he came hard. Lying spreadeagled on the bed, he tried to catch his breath, when his phone beeped.

_Hope you enjoyed yourself this evening because you are abstaining now until our session, if I allow you to then. J_

_Oh very much so, last weekend will never cease to provide inspiration Sir. R_

_So new and innocent my pretty boy, you just have no idea where I might be leading you. It is a delight and honour to be opening you to it. J_

_I can't wait, open to anything you wish within my limits. R_

_I love your enthusiasm, try and stay calm until Friday evening. J_

Richard sighed, it was going to be difficult , but worth it, he trusted Jeremy. Rolling over, he gulped some water and soon was asleep. 

Filming went well as usual, Richard was too focussed on the script and getting a few ad-libs in response to Jeremy and James, to get side-tracked. Jeremy had stopped testing him, letting up on the instructions, targetting James more instead. He knew that he had to be able to separate work Jeremy from Sir or this wouldn't be able to continue. He desperately wanted to continue with it, discover how much Sir could introduce him to. Wednesday evening he went for a long run, trying to exhaust himself, as well as stay in shape.

Thursday afternoon in the office, James suggested meeting up at his local for a few pints followed by curry at his house. This resulted in mocking from Jeremy about two good ideas in the same week and the expectations he was setting for the future, after accepting his offer. They were fairly restrained in the pub but didn't stop drinking while waiting for the takeaway or afterwards. They stayed overnight at his house, surfacing as late as they dared push Andy. 

Andy booted everyone out at five, moaning about unproductive drunkards who didn't deserve their jobs or such a lenient boss. James left at a speed that belied his nick-name, leaving Jeremy and Richard strolling to their cars at a more leisurely pace.

"You haven't changed your mind about this evening have you?" Richard asked, trying not to sound anxious.

"I'm more than able to enjoy my plans for tonight, trust me," Jeremy smiled lasciviously. "More importantly are you in a fit state? If you're not we can postpone until tomorrow. I need you to be fighting fit or it really won't work." Richard couldn't hold back a quiet moan.

"I'm more than suitable state, believe me. A decent shower and spot of meditation and I'm good to go," Richard tried and failed to not sound eager. Jeremy laughed at him.

"Well in that case my pretty boy, I'll see you at eight," he said in a low voice, touching Richard briefly on the arm, smiling at Richard biting his lip to hold back a moan. He unlocked his car, driving off without a backwards glance. Richard sank into his carseat, aroused and a little sick with excited nerves. He drove home via the supermarket, stocking up for their post-session meal. Getting home he concentrated his energy on cleaning and preparing for the evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration is striking so their next session will come soon.


End file.
